The mysteries in our hearts
by usagi1009
Summary: The story takes place after "Farewell Swords" chapter 423 in manga. Ichiruki story. Story starts off with how Ichigo and Rukia spent their time apart. What happens when they meet again? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. I love Ichiruki, and after reading many stories I thought I would give it a try and write a story myself . This story takes place after chapter 423 "Farewell swords" of the Bleach manga.

*I do not own any of the characters.*

The story will start off with Rukia's POV, and whenever someone speaks I will do quotes ""

Although Orihime and Renji might try to win their respective love's hearts, this will be an Ichiruki story. Also, I like Renji and I don't mind Inoue as long as she stays away from Ichigo haha

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

****Karakura Town****

The day was calm and sunny and the sky was clear with only a few white clouds passing by. Who would have thought that in such a beautiful day I could feel the complete opposite inside? I tried to internally prepare myself this whole time so that when he finally woke up I would not appear so conflicted. Kuchiki Rukia, why can't you pick up a few tips from your brother? Nii-sama would not wear his emotions on his sleeves…

And so we went outside. It was then that I noticed it finally hit him. The saddened expression on his face told me he knew this was the end. The end of being able to see ghosts, the end of being a Shinigami, our end? ...We could not look at each other in the eyes for several minutes. Our friends stayed away as if by instinct knowing that we needed space, seeing something that although we felt we could not express, we could not say. And so he finally said, "Give my farewell to everyone", and I said "sure", for once not knowing what to say.

When we finally looked at each other our eyes got lost in a pool of unexpressed and heartbreaking emotions. Oh Ichigo, what a pathetic face! Any other time I would have punched you, kicked you, or any other form of random "cheering up" that only we would share, but not today. I did not have the strength, and truthfully speaking I know I had the same pathetic face or perhaps worse.

I opened a senkaimon and went through those nostalgic doors without looking back. I could not turn around to say goodbye. Chad, Ishida, and Inoue would understand.

…

"Ichigo"

"Ichigo?"….a few more seconds passed.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue said with a smiling face.

"Sorry everyone, my body must still be adjusting from being back after being unconscious for so long." Ichigo turned around and gave them a faint smile as he started walking towards them.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, the important thing is that you're back!" Inoue said in a cheering voice.

Everyone went back inside and Ichigo's family greeted them.

"Onii-chan I'm so happy you're up!" Yuzu said as she went to hug her older brother.

"Did Rukia leave already?" Karin said crossing her arms, interested but pretending not to care.

"Yeah." Ishida said as he adjusted his glasses. It was uncomfortably quiet as everyone looked around the room not knowing what to say.

"NOOOOOO! My third daughter left already and I didn't get to give her a hug goodbye!" Isshin said (breaking the icy awkwardness) with tears running like a fountain down his face, trying to be his usual self.

Everyone sweat dropped as Yuzu and Karin turned beet red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm feeling a little light headed so I'm going to go to my room." Ichigo said smiling with his eyes closed as he broke his embrace with Yuzu.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Yes?"

"hehehe umm nothing. I hope you feel better." Inoue said embarrassed. She did not mean to be heard by him.

"Thanks Inoue" He said as he walked up the stairs. When he got to his room he closed the door behind him and stared out the window. A tear fell down his face as he tried to suppress the rest that threatened to fall.

"I have to be happy. I have no reason to be sad. We defeated Aizen, my family and friends are fine, and she's back in her world…where she chose to stay that time, and where she truly belongs now…"

He threw himself on the bed, hugged his pillow, and closed his eyes trying to calm his mind…

****Inoue's apartment****

"So what are you going to do?

"What do you mean Tatsuki?" Inoue said, pretending not to know.

"Well, don't get me wrong I don't have a problem with Kuchiki, but I never really liked the fact that Ichigo got involved with her. He went through hell for her when he "rescued" her from being executed because he feels she changed his destiny for the better, but honestly I don't see how you could not make him just as happy."

"I guess I feel the same, I'm just so confused because Kuchiki-san was always so nice to me that I felt bad for even thinking or feeling that way."

"Well not to be mean or anything, but now she's back in her world and you and Ichigo are in yours. I hope you make the best of it." Tatsuki said giving her a wink and Inoue gave her a nervous but genuine smile.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoy it!<p>

Please review, let me know what you think, if I should keep going, etc.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2! It's quite longer than the first. My creative juices were overflowing hehe : ) Thank you _Himiko Areess_ for my first review!

P.S. I re-posted the chapter after correcting some grammatical errors :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

****Soul Society****

****Ukitake taichou's office****

"Welcome back Kuchiki-san!" Ukitake taichou said.

"Yo, Rukia!" said my tattooed best friend with an unreadable but somewhat happy face.

"Thank you very much Ukitake taichou! I'm happy to be back." Given my taichou's tender nature, he gave me a sympathetic smile as if knowing the turmoil in my heart. I tried to smile back as I reinforced the wall surrounding my heart. I made it my resolve to not let my emotions get the best of me.

I briefed my taichou about Kurosaki Ichigo losing his powers and about the months I was at Karakura town after the Aizen battle. After I was done rambling about the few hollows, soul burials, and other small tasks I performed he asked about the representative badge. Ashamed I told him I forgot it. He gave me an odd look but said it should not be a problem. He said I was free to leave. I bowed and left his office, Renji by my side.

* * *

><p>"So Ichigo really lost his powers, huh? He fought so hard it's a shame he had to lose 'em. He could've been a badass Shinigami representative with those crazy powers!...although not as good as me! " Renji said with a smirk as they walked out of the taichou's building.<p>

"Yeah I guess so…so where's nii-sama? I would like to inform him of my arrival." Rukia said trying to change the subject.

"Kuchiki taichou is training with the guys of our division. He's been pushing us hard, heck everyone's been trying to get their divisions stronger after the Aizen battle! The only reason I'm not training now is because he asked me to come to Ukitake taichou's office to see you back. Although it's kind of hard to tell anything that goes through his mind you can tell Kuchiki-taichou has been worried about you. He hasn't seen you since the battle." Renji said.

"Well I'm back for good now and I also plan on getting stronger. It is unfortunate we had to depend on people from the world of the living to help _us_ shinigami." Rukia said with a cold expression.

Renji looked down and noticed the iciness. Being friends for so long allowed him a glimpse into her soul. Even if she could fool everyone else –or try to- she could not fool him.

"Alright Rukia! you can put your front down and tell me how you really feel" Renji said.

"There is nothing to tell. I simply have a stronger resolve in becoming a better shinigami. You of all people should know how it feels to not be strong enough and have to depend on others to protect what you should be protecting yourself!" She raised her stern voice.

Renji was starting to get irritated now and raised his voice a little as well, "Yes, but I also learned that being stubborn can cause you to lose the people you care for. It's ok if you made it your resolve to become stronger, but don't shut people out just because you think friendship and comradery will get in the way!"

"Well if they were of any help Ichigo wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself and lose his powers!" Rukia yelled at Renji. As soon as those words came out she couldn't move, she was in shock and her eyes watery. She couldn't believe she let her guard down.

By now, people were staring at the two shinigami who were standing in the middle of the street in a heated argument. '_God, shinigami can be so freaking nosy', _Renji thought as his eyes moved around looking at the interested people. He decided it would be best for them to go somewhere away from the pesky people. The Kuchiki mansion was a few minutes away and he thought it was his best bet. With his taichou busy and away, Rukia would have some much needed time to herself.

"Let's go." He said in a firm voice. She followed. Rukia seemed consumed in her thoughts. Renji glanced at her and decided it was best for them to walk in silence until they got to the mansion. He was a little sad but chose to not let it show. He needed to be there for her.

* * *

><p><strong>**Kuchiki Mansion**<strong>

"No matter what happens outside of these walls, this place always makes me feel at ease…" Rukia said as both of them sat on a wooden bench surrounded by cherry blossoms. "You know, when I first got adopted into the Kuchiki family I had a really hard time adjusting. I was in no way used to the nobilities that came with being adopted into such a family, but I always loved the garden. I could always get away from everyone and everything here and quiet my mind." She said as she picked up a cherry blossom form the pebbled ground and stared intently down at it.

He remembered that time when she was in the river picking up a flower, sun glistening on her pale skin. Regardless of how tough and tomboyish she could be, she was always so beautiful in his eyes…He repressed his memories.

"Tell me about it, after we came back from the battle with Aizen there has been such a gloomy feeling here at soul society. There is a strong feeling of distrust that sickens many divisions. If it wasn't for the strong bonds I have with my friends and my taichou I would be going crazy like them too since I don't have a nice little garden like this to go to!" Renji said smiling but his attempt to lighten the mood fell flat and unsuccessful.

"Renji, do you think we did all we could to help Karakura Town?" She said quietly.

"What do you mean? Aizen was defeated and peace returned to the world of the living and for us as well. Granted, soul society and everyone from the world of the living went through a lot but everyone still managed to pull it together at the end."

"Then why is it that I feel so sad even though we won….he shouldn't have had to sacrifice himself for us…"

"Rukia! Ichigo didn't sacrifice himself, he _wanted_ to protect everyone! ...And he didn't lose anything! His family, his friends, his town, and he himself are alive and he can go back to living a normal life!"

When Renji said that last sentence Rukia couldn't keep it in any longer. She covered her face with her hands and started crying. Renji didn't know what to do. He was her closest friend and yet at this moment felt so far away. He had never seen Rukia cry like this. He knew the reason she was like this was because she became too attached to Ichigo. He wasn't sure about the true nature of their relationship, but deep in his heart he knew the truth. She might have fallen for him, just like she did with Kaien…always being the wrong guy, the wrong situation, the wrong _time_.

"Rukia, you don't need to explain to me _why_ you are feeling this way, just know that there are many people here that care for you and _I_ will always be there for you-" She didn't let him finish his sentence,

"I'm so selfish! I shouldn't be feeling this way! How can I feel anything but happy even though everyone is fine and the fight is over…" She said feeling embarrassed of her feelings, still unwilling to look at her friend.

"Rukia" he said holding her wrists as he removed her hands from her face. "You are FAR from selfish. You gave that little punk your powers so he could defend his family when he needed it the most even though you knew the consequences of it. Things might not have happened the way you thought they would ever in a million years, but because of the way things happened everyone is still alive!" As he spoke he noticed he was still holding her wrists. He blushed, but luckily for him she was looking away and didn't notice. He then let go of her wrists and said, "You are Kuchiki Rukia, you know better than to let these things get the best of you!" He smiled and said, "Remember where you came from. Back in Rukongai you were the second strongest in our group, and you're a girl!" He said with a cocky smile

"Second? I was stronger than you!" She said in a livelier tone.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway since I'm stronger now, which proves I was stronger _then_" He said smiling and putting his hands on his waist. She punched his arm and they both started laughing.

"Thank you Renji. I'm so happy to always have your friendship and support." She said sincerely staring into his eyes. He smiled back happy to know their bond was still strong enough to cheer her. A few minutes passed as they enjoyed the tranquility of the garden.

"So what are you planning on doing now that you're back? Ukitake taichou is giving you quite a bit of time off from missions outside of soul society since you've been away these past months."

"Like you said, I need to get stronger instead of feeling sorry for myself. I'm going to train hard so that the next time something happens we can depend on ourselves and not outsiders, and then I'm going to surpass you and kick your butt, baka!" Before Renji could retort, a messenger came informing him that he needed to return to his division. Renji got up from the bench and said, "Well, I guess I should get going. If you need help training from a stronger shinigami you know where to find him" He said puffing up his chest.

"Sure thing, I will be sure to ask nii-sama for help" She said crossing her arms, arching her eyebrow and smiling.

"Yea, yea…see you Rukia" He said as he turned and walked away.

"Bye Renji"

She saw him leave with the messenger as they walked through the pebbled path surrounded by the beautiful pink trees. She wanted to get up and do something productive but opted to stay and quiet her thoughts. Much to her dislike, even if she did get up there wouldn't be anything for her to do. She had the _whole_ day off. Sadly, even after Renji's chat she knew it wasn't going to be easy coming back to where she belonged…

* * *

><p>I hope the new chapter didn't disappoint. I don't start school until the end of August so I have plenty of time to update! I'm so excited to be writing my first story so I hope it shows : ). Also, don't forget to let me know if you like it so that I can keep going!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, it's another long one! I'm very happy everyone's enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it :).

Thank you _HellKitty913 _for the lovely review! :)

and also _kuchikirukia07_ and _BosRonald_ for adding the story to your faves/alerts!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

****Kurosaki house****

Six months had passed since Rukia and Ichigo's goodbye. Ichigo was laying on his bed, his window open letting the night breeze in as it caressed his tense face. He recalled his conversation with Tatsuki earlier at the arcade…

**-Flashback-**

"Ichigo, I've seen you like this before and you're not only hurting yourself, think of all the other people who love you like your dad and sisters. Think about how you make them feel when you wake up, go to school, and lock yourself in your bedroom." She said with a worried face.

"So when did my life become such a problem to you?" He said irritated after taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"Excuse me? You can be such a jerk sometimes! I seriously wonder why Orihime likes you so much!" As soon as she said that she knew she had said too much.

"What the hell are you talking about? She wouldn't be my friend if she didn't like me!" He said matter-of-factly with a scowl.

"You're so dense! I didn't mean to let it slip, but since Orihime is too nice to tell you herself then I will. Orihime likes you as in _boyfriend_ material. If you had half a brain you would know she could be so good for you" she said.

Ichigo's eyes became dim and the aura around him grew dark as he said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you and I'm sorry for not feeling the same way for Inoue, but I'm not interested in being in a relationship nor do I feel I will be for a long time. I'll see you at school"

He walked away throwing the remainder of his chocolate milkshake in a nearby garbage can. Tatsuki thought about going after him and apologizing but she couldn't find the courage to do so. For once she was too embarrassed for her bluntness.

**-End of flashback—**

"What the hell is wrong with her? She should _not_ be blurting people's business out like it's her own….I know she was preaching so much because she cares for me and she's best friends with Inoue, but that still doesn't give her the right to be like that…as if having a girlfriend could make me feel better!...what am I saying? I know there's nothing wrong with me!" Ichigo yelled out loud as his echo hit the empty walls of his room. Although he would never admit it, he knew deep in his heart he was not ok. He tried his best to focus on school and get his grades back up so he could live the life he had back then…before he met her.

_Her_. She no longer had a name. She could not be named because saying her name would only make her more real, would make the pain more real.

At first he was so mad and depressed at the fact that he had lost his powers, but as time went by that depression turned into anger. Anger at knowing that nothing was going to change, but most importantly anger at her. Why was fate so cruel to have them cross paths only to be abruptly separated unable to see each other again…well like she said, _she_ could see him but _he_ could not…

Although he didn't like to admit it, he knew that he cared so much for her if he was in her position he would have come to see her at least once…

The more he thought about it the more his grudge grew. Those memories of friendship and the time spent with her were buried deep within his soul, repressed so strongly so that his feelings for her became numb, making them easier to control.

And so he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, his thoughts slowly fading away…

* * *

><p><strong>**Karakura High School**<strong>

"Ichigooo!" Keigo said running to his orange haired friend but got stopped by a swift kick to the face.

"When will you ever learn?" Ishida said as he walked past the attention-grabbing duo and sat at his desk.

"Soooo….it's Friday and Karakura's fall festival is going on tomorrow, who wants to go and make the best memories of our adolescent years?" Keigo said as his eyes shinned brightly and he eyed his friends.

"Well I'm already going with my girlfriend so if she wants we'll meet you there, otherwise you're on your own." Mizuiro said as he played with his phone.

"I already have other plans." Ishida said dryly and continued to read his magazine _-fall season sewing trends-._

"Oh I want to go to the festival! Tatsuki we should go! I love festival food and it would be a good chance for me to get some new ideas on what to cook since I've been running out of new twists to add to my recipes." Orihime said as her mouth started watering.

Ichigo and Tatuski looked at each other. Their conversation from a few days ago had left an awkward feeling around them.

"Sorry Keigo, I'm not a big fan of festivals, they're too crowded", Ichigo said with his trademark scowl as he slumped and looked out the window. Tatsuki looked at Inoue's saddened face after Ichigo's response and said, "Count me in Keigo, I wouldn't want Orihime alone anywhere near you."

A muscular tan giant appeared from behind Keigo, "Ichigo, let's go with". Ichigo wasn't sure why his best friend would want to go, but he figured if Chad went the festival should be fine.

"Alright" Ichigo said but continued to look out the window away from his lively group of friends.

Chad knew his best friend. Even if he didn't show it, Ichigo was going through one of his depressed moods. He knew it started when he lost his powers but he also knew it was deeper that. The nice thing about their friendship was that unlike Tatsuki, Chad knew bringing up the issue would be useless, and so, he opted for different methods.

* * *

><p><strong>**The fall festival by the river**<strong>

They decided to meet at a less crowded spot by the river at 8 p.m. and after that they would walk around together. Keigo arrived first since he was nervous that if he got there after everyone else they might forget him or leave him behind. Chad and Ichigo arrived shortly after since one of Chad's qualities was punctuality. Finally, Tatsuki and Orihime arrived. They were the last ones there because Orihime was so nervous to hang out with Ichigo she didn't know what to wear.

"Looks like we're all here, lets go." Ichigo said, anything but excited to be there.

"What about Mizuiro?" Orihime said

"That jerk! I'm sure he's with his _giiirlfrieend_! Who needs a girlfriend anyway!" Keigo said annoyed that their friend had not met them there.

"Well there's nothing wrong with spending time with a special someone. You're just jealous anyway since you can't get a girl to date you!" Tatsuki said to Keigo but she was eyeing Ichigo.

"Aaanyway, let's go everyone! Let's make the best of tonight, have a good time, and perhaps if we get lucky find LOVE!" Keigo said with heart eyes and proceeded to lead the group excited.

Everyone was walking through the crowded festival eyeing the many colorful stands of merchants. They sold random jewelry, clothing, and of course, food! The night was warm but there was a nice breeze that made it perfect. The festival also had a few games that were mostly aimed for children, but because it was late, adults got to let their inner child out and were able to try their luck at them. There was one game in particular that got the group of teens feeling like they were back in grade school. It was a game in which you had to catch a goldfish with a little paper wand. After many failed attempts and quite a bit of money lost, they left the stand.

Later in the night, they were all eating random treats when Tatsuki's phone rang and she proceeded to walk away from the group.

"Yeah I understand. No problem. See you in the morning" She hung up, went back to the group and said to Orihime with a sad expression "That was my boss from the dojo. He asked me to go in early tomorrow because something came up and he won't make it in time. I should probably get going now because it's getting late."

"Oh ok, I understand. Let's go! Don't worry about me! I had enough fun and there's always next year" Orihime said trying to sound upbeat although it was very unconvincing.

"Don't you worry Tatsuki-san! I will make sure our lovely friend makes it home safe and sound just leave her under my care!" Keigo said grabbing Orihime's shoulders.

Everyone sweat dropped and laughed nervously except for Chad, he only sweat dropped.

"Inoue, I'll take you home after the festival." Ichigo said not leaving room for discussion. Everyone thought it normal but Tatsuki was surprised given their recent conversation.

"Thanks Ichigo. Bye everyone!" Tatsuki said and turned to leave.

By the end of the night, everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Inoue still wanted to buy another snack but since there was a line her and Ichigo were still waiting.

"Sorry for delaying us Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said with her usual sweet voice when she finally got the treat.

"Don't worry. I don't really mind being here anymore since the crowd died out." He said and noticed Inoue was struggling to walk as she tried to eat her treat and carry all the stuff she bought. "Here, I'll help you with your bags and we can go sit until you finish your treat." He said and they walked to a spot by the river.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun"

They sat there until Orihime finished her snack. Looking at the town's lights at night and the river's slow flowing water was very soothing. Ichigo hated to admit it but he had a really nice time with his friends and being alone with Orihime right now wasn't so bad. Was life supposed to really be like this?...this simple?

"Alright! It was delicious! Although I wish you could have tried it" She said. He turned to look at her and then noticed she had some crumbs on her face from the treat. Instinctively, he wiped them off with his hand.

"Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said with deer eyes.

They both stared at each other and turned away blushing, Orihime blushing because of her affection for Ichigo and his intimate action, and Ichigo blushing because of embarrassment and confusion at his strange actions.

"Sorry Inoue…we should get going." He got up with her shopping bags. She followed.

"Say Kurosaki-kun" she said a bit hesitant, "I know we don't really hang out much outside of school but if you ever want to I'm always there for you…" There was a long moment of silence…

"he he he he I'm sorry, this is so sudden, I shouldn't impose" she said grabbing the back of her head smiling nervously.

He didn't know if it was the effect of such a relaxing night, his constant loneliness, or the fact that he had never thought of Inoue as anything more than a friend, but the way he felt at the moment made his constant inner struggle more at ease than anything before.

"Thanks Inoue, I would like that" Ichigo said staring at his blushing friend as they walked together in the night…

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review to let me know if you're liking the story so far!<p>

Also, if anyone is wondering where the story is headed the first chapters will be about the time Rukia and Ichigo have spent apart and how they are coping with their temporary separation. There might be some flashbacks of ichiruki fluff in between since I'm missing their interactions in the actual manga story (by Kubo Tite) :(


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I had lots of free time this weekend so here's another chapter.

Thank you _Winly Elric_ and _KitElizaKing _for adding the story to your faves/alerts.

_KitElizaKing_- Don't worry, Orihime will never end up with Ichigo in my story! Haha :). She is just here to add a bit of drama, I also can't stand it when she gets too clingy of Ichigo in the manga and anime

_HellKitty913_-Thanks for the new review, I'm happy you're liking the story :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

****Soul Society** **

Soul Society was still peaceful. Rukia focused all her energy on getting stronger and so far her sadness didn't take the same unhealthy turn as it did for Ichigo, although there was not a day that went by that she didn't think of him.

"Rukia, are you ready to depart?" A regal man asked.

"Yes nii-sama, I was just packing a few more things" Rukia said a bit embarrassed to have made her brother wait.

"Very well then, I shall ask the servants to help us with our luggage. Let us go." And so, the pair of siblings exited the mansion followed by a couple of servants carrying their various bags of luggage.

A few divisions had planned a month-long training retreat in the mountains. Rukia was excited for the trip because unlike usual Gotei operations, at the retreat you wouldn't be confined to only training with the people from your division.

****A month later at the mountains****

The training was arduous but very effective. The shinigami strengthened their techniques and also got to bond with one another.

"mmmm aaahhh, would you smell that fresh air!" Renji said as they made their way up their favorite spot atop of a mountain. "I'll definitely miss this every morning."

"Yea, I knew this would be a good experience but this was better than I expected. I got to train with Hitsugaya taichou, Hinamori fukutaichou, Yumichika, and—" she got cut off by Renji,

"And so you're saying you're excited you trained with everyone else _but_ me?" Renji said as they sat at the end of the mountain staring at the endless trees, his red pony tail flowing in the wind.

"No, I've trained with you in the past but I had never trained with them!" Rukia said, "besides, you say you want to help me but you never take me seriously. I always get the feeling that you go easy on me!"

"That that that's not true!" Renji said pretending to feel offended

"It is so! I bet you're afraid of hurting me or something, aren't you?" she said crossing her arms. Renji didn't respond. They had spent every day together for the past month and it was starting to become hard for him to be around her. He longed to tell her how he felt for her and it pained him to keep it inside, but because he put their friendship above all, he dared not cross that line.

"Hellooo?" Rukia said bothered that he was lost in his own thoughts and ignoring her. Before she could say anything else a rough voice was heard,

"Man, you guys were a pain to find" Ikkaku said rubbing his ear.

"Yo, Ikkaku, Yumichika!" Renji greeted his shinigami friends.

"Good morning" Rukia said to both.

"So the taichous have allowed us to have a good-bye gathering tonight" Yumichika said.

"Yea and judging by Matmsumoto's actions it's going to be a good one! She started taking bottle after bottle of sake out of her luggage once she heard." Ikkaku said grinning.

"It might be "a good one" as you call it, but it won't be beautiful" Yumichika said, "not with drunken ugly shinigami everywhere"

"So you guys wanna do some training or are you gonna sit here all day?" Ikkaku said

"Yeah. Let's go Rukia!" Renji said as the four shinigami started descending from the mountain

* * *

><p>**<strong>Later that night<strong>**

The sake was going around, a few shinigami were singing here and there, and there was plenty of food thanks to the many Kuchiki connections through Soul Society. The night was a little chilly but that didn't stop the lively group from enjoying the night. They partied just as hard as they knew how to fight.

"Oi Rukia, you shouldn't be drinking so much if you're not used to it!" Renji said worried about his friend

"Oi Renji, stop being such a draaag!" Rukia said mockingly, clearly a little intoxicated. She never really drank, but because everyone was having such a good time _–including her respectable nii-sama-_ she didn't see anything wrong with drinking tonight.

"Hitsugaya taichou! Why don't you ease up a little like Rukia-chan and drink some too?" Matsumoto said pouring herself another cup.

"No thank you. Someone needs to have some self-control around here, besides, I don't drink sake." Hitsugaya said wincing at his fuku-taichou

Byakuya, Ukitake, and Kyoraku were sitting together on some fancy oversized cushions provided by Byakuya.

"It looks like Rukia is doing better every day doesn't she, Kuchiki-taichou? Ukitake said

"There are no reasons impeding her from doing so." The man said as he took a sip from his sake in such a refined manner it made everyone look uncouth.

As Renji and Rukia sat on a log by the fire, its intense orange color and warmth reminded Rukia of her short-tempered friend at the world of the living. It was funny how the smallest or strangest things would always lead her mind to Ichigo, cherished memories surfacing once again…

-**Flashback-**

"Ichigo." she said in a soft voice

"I-chi-go!" she said a bit more impatient and poking his shoulder.

"What do you want baka! It's the middle of the night, go back to bed" he said as he turned over on his bed to face Rukia.

"I'm cold. Yuzu took the blankets and sheets out of your closet to wash them and never brought them back!" she said. He noticed she had already helped herself to one of his sweatshirts.

"You're such a pain" Ichigo said half asleep. He didn't really want to get up and get the blankets from downstairs and she couldn't go because they didn't know she was living in his closet. Unfortunately for him she wasn't kidding, the night was quite chilly.

"Fine. You can have my blanket." He threw it at her. "Now go to bed and stop pestering me" He said lying back on the bed and covering himself with the remaining thin sheet.

She stared at him with the warm blanket in her arms. It had been a month since she met him. He was a walking contradiction. Rough and unbelievably strong, but gentle and caring when he needed to be. She couldn't take her eyes away from him. The thin sheet accentuated his tall and lean body, which his recent shinigami activities made a bit more muscular and defined. Her eyes slowly moved up to his face. She could get lost in his expressive brown eyes, but looking at him now she could see his other features calmly, his strong jaw line, his soft lips, his warm complexion…

"Oi Rukia, are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna go back to bed?" He said with an open eye.

Rukia was caught off guard, she blushed a little but since it was dark he couldn't see.

"Baka. I was just thinking I'm not so selfish as to take your blanket and leave you with a flimsy sheet." she said in a strong tone.

"Rukia, it's really late and I'm tired, either you take the blanket and go to bed or—" he was interrupted by her cell phone. Naturally it was a hollow, as always coming at the most unexpected times.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" he said with a deeper scowl than usual.

"Sorry Ichigo" she said feeling guilty

Thirty minutes later the couple came back through the window. Being outside made her colder than before and now he was cold as well. He didn't want to give up his blanket but he would for her. Besides, he was too tired to argue.

"Here." he said

"I won't take it. You're cold too!" she said

He had thought of this solution since the first time she came to him but he was too embarrassed to say it and he didn't want to seem like a pervert. At this point though he just wanted to go to bed…

"Fine, there _is_ something we could do to both be warm and finally got to sleep…you could stay in my bed for tonight if you want." he said, the last part softer than the first.

"But what about you?" she said pondering

"Baka! I would also sleep in my bed!" he said frustrated with a hint of pink across his cheeks.

"Ok." she said quietly but firmly as she looked into his eyes.

He turned to lock his door. He didn't want anyone catching them in such a compromising position. She went in the bed first, laying on the side closest to the window and laying as far on the opposite side as possible. Ichigo followed, lying on the side closest to his desk, also as far away as possible.

Finally! The bed was heaven. It was soft and warm. Rukia had never slept on Ichigo's bed, let alone with him, but even so, it felt so right. What a strange feeling. She was completely relaxed and yet excited at the same time.

A few minutes had passed and her mind was still running. By now, Ichigo was fast asleep. He had gotten closer to her and his warm arm was stretched out slightly touching hers. A faint smile made its way across her face, she didn't mind.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She whispered as her eyes closed.

-**end of flashback-**

"Rukia?" he said perplexed. One moment she was being happy and belligerent and the next a tear was falling down her cheek.

"I want to see him Renji…" she said clumsily putting the sake down almost falling off the log.

"Who? he asked, already knowing the answer.

"My orange-haired punk…I don't care if it's selfish of me anymore, I want to see him!" she said as she threw her arms around him and snuggled in his warm chest. "You're so warm, Renji…just like that night…you know, he kept me warm that night…he is not selfish…not…like…me.." she said and she finally passed out in his arms.

"Oi, Rukia…Rukia!" He couldn't believe it. Rukia had confessed about God knows what between her and Ichigo, and then to top it all off she passed out! His luck was just as terrible as always.

Renji got up carrying Rukia in his arms as he proceeded to take her to her sleeping quarters.

"Ichigo…" he heard her say in her sleep.

Tonight's events gave Renji a glimpse of Rukia's heart. He loved her. Fate was a cruel old woman. He could have had Rukia but missed his chance and put her in the path of another. He loved Rukia so much it hurt, but that love for her would also do anything to see her happy. If Ichigo was the man for her, then Renji would do anything to help his friend…

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I added some ichirukiness in the flashback, I hope it was fluffy enough :). I feel the reunion coming next chapter or the following!<p>

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you _Aizawa Li Syaoran_ _Vessalius_, _HellKitty913_, and _BosRonald_ for the nice and helpful reviews! :)

And also thanks _Zangetsu50, xJ11Cx, _and_ Thornspike_ for adding the story to your faves/alerts! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

****Karakura Town****

The month following the fall festival, Ichigo and Orihime had hung out a few more times outside of school and went to places such as the arcade or the bookstore -as friends- to Orihime's disappointment. The more time they spent together the more clingy Orihime got, and the less interested in spending time with her Ichigo became. It had become such a problem that a few times he had asked Chad to hang out at random times specifically so he would be unavailable for her.

"So has he tried to kiss you yet?" Tatsuki said as they walked home after school.

"eehhh? Of course he hasn't. Ichigo is too much of a gentleman to do anything like that!" Inoue said blushing as she pictured it.

"So why not initiate it yourself?"

"Tatsuki-chan! I couldn't do that…"

"Well it's been almost a year since Rukia's been out of his life. I think that by now it wouldn't be a rebound type of thing if you made a move and he said yes, not that they were ever a couple, but you know what I mean. Besides, I don't know what it is about Ichigo but there are many other girls that like him, and if you don't make a move he might actually get picked up by someone else!" the spiky haired girl said.

The more Orihime thought about what her friend said, the more worried she got.

"You know what would be a good idea? You should invite him over for dinner at your place!" Tatsuki said, instantly cheering up her friend.

Later that week, Ichigo hesitantly agreed to go to Orihime's house for dinner. He didn't want to say yes, but Chad was working that weekend and he was his only way out.

****Saturday evening****

Orihime had been cleaning and cooking the whole day and finally the time had come for Ichigo to arrive. She had put make up on and was wearing a dress that showed off her voluptuous body when the doorbell rang.

"Kurosaki-kun, come in!"

"Thanks Inoue" He entered and proceeded to take off his shoes. He followed her to the small table.

"I'm so happy you could make it. I hope you like the food! I was going to get creative but I decided to just cook something more traditional since I forgot to ask you what you liked." She said.

They started eating quietly. Orihime could tell it was getting awkward. "Let me turn on the radio, there's nothing like listening to some music while eating!" She said loudly as she got up.

He then noticed she was wearing that revealing dress and all that makeup. He had never really thought about it but the more he looked at her the more he realized he didn't like her…to him it seemed fake, like if she was trying to be someone else around him. It was then that he realized he actually had a type!

He didn't like girls that wore too much make up or provocative clothes, he didn't like clingy girls that gave him too much attention because that made him feel awkward, and he certainly wasn't into…big boobs? Surly any guy who saw Inoue would be dazed by her body, but not him…

Then what kind of girl _did_ he like?...it all lead to only one answer, Rukia.

Being at Orihime's apartment felt like an eternity for Ichigo. Orihime noticed that Ichigo ate abnormally fast….

"So did you like the food?"

"Yea thanks" Ichigo gave her a nervous laugh.

"Would you like some dessert? I made a whole bunch since I'm better at making dessert than I am at cooking dinner." she said as she got up to take the dishes to the sink.

"Um no thanks I'm actually kinda full" Ichigo said with his trademark overly happy smile that gave him away whenever something was wrong.

"Oh ok" Orihime said disappointed. There wasn't much to do at her apartment, and besides going to the same school and having mutual friends they really didn't share the same interests so whatever conversation they had was a little forced.

"How about we walk off the food and go for a walk?" Ichigo said

"Sounds good!" Orihime said.

And so they went to walk around the little shops in the area...

**** Meanwhile in Soul Society****

Earlier in the day when they were both alone at their office, Renji had informed his taichou of Rukia's troubles hoping that he would allow her to see Ichigo again. He told him everything except the whole "keeping her warm during the night" part.

"I see" Byakuya said

"So do I have your permission to go with her to the world of the living taichou?" he said

"You may indeed accompany her. I was aware of Rukia's feelings for that boy but I thought they would eventually fade away. Since that is not the case I am forced to do what I should have done long ago." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice that faded quickly, "I will make it known that she is finally available for marriage."

"But Kuchiki-taichou!" Renji said getting up from his seat and slamming his hands on the wooden desk, "You can't marry off Rukia just like that! Especially to someone whom she doesn't love!" He raised his voice full of emotion

"You impertinent fool. Let me make it known to you that _she _is to choose who she will marry from the finest men in Soul Society. Being a Kuchiki allows one to expand one's options further than the likes of you can comprehend" Byakuya said as he adjusted his scarf

"You may leave to the world of the living in the evening, _after_ I talk to Rukia" He said as he resumed his paperwork

Renji could not believe his taichou! He expected anything but this. He now felt he had betrayed Rukia and buried her in a hole deeper than she was already in. But the thing that bothered him the most was his taichou's almighty little speech. _He_ himself did not follow those oh so noble rules and married a _commoner_, out of love might he add.

****Kuchiki Mansion** **

"…..which is why I believe you are ready to accept the various responsibilities that come with your coming of age, and marrying a suitable man will most certainly be an advantageous and proper choice" He said as emotionless as he possibly could.

For once, keeping an icy face had been a difficult task to achieve for Byakuya, but he believed it was for the best even if Rukia could not see it as that at the moment. To him, following the path of the heart only brought upon great sadness that he didn't want his sister to endure. He had experienced the deepest of love in his youth only to have it end in tragedy. No, Rukia would not go through that. It was better to nip the problem in the bud before it grew into a tangled mess.

"I gracefully accept your proposal, nii-sama" she said softly avoiding his eyes.

"Lastly, I am aware you have some…unfinished business at the world of the living. I have requested to have a Senkaimon ready for you this evening and Abarai will accompany you on your trip." he said as he got up to leave.

Rukia was astounded. Although she should have been more worried at the fact that she was going to marry in the near future, she was more shocked at the fact that she would see Ichigo once again. She was happy, nervous and hesitant all at the same time. She should have been jumping with joy but the emotions were much too strong.

"Rukia…" Her loyal friend said appearing by the door.

****Karakura Town****

"Good evening Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Urahara said lifting his arms up in the air, "long time no see eh, what brings you two to this lovely place?" The blonde said fanning himself.

"We have some unfinished business to resolve." Renji said before Rukia could speak.

"I would assume you need a couple gigais so that this _unfinished_ business can go on? I have some very nice deals going on this month." he said smiling

"Urahara, you bastard! Is money all you ever think about?" Renji said as a vein popped on his forehead.

"It seems you got me all wrong my dear friend, I just never want to be in a position of being a freeloader, _if_ you know what I mean" Urahara said devilishly.

"Do you have any available now Urahara-san? We would like to finish this as soon as possible." Rukia said a bit emotionless. Urahara gave her a strange look.

"Follow me." he said.

Ten minutes later.

"You bastard, now you're gonna charge us extra for these raggedy clothes! You should at least have a bigger selection! Every time I end up buying clothes from you I become the laughing stock of everyone!" Renji said frustrated

"Abarai-kun, I'm sorry but keeping up with the latest trends in fashion is not my cup of tea, if you and Kuchiki-san wish you may go shopping for some nicer clothes. There are a few little shops around the neighborhood that you may find of interest." He said with an overly sweet voice.

"Thanks Urahara-san. Let's go, Renji!" Rukia said as she yanked her redhead friend and pulled him out of the candy store to make their way to the little shops.

"It seems she's anxious to get this over with, huh Kisuke?" A black cat said jumping to Urahara's side.

"It seems so my feline friend. I'm looking forward to finding out how it'll all play out." Urahara said in a mysterious tone...

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I was planning on adding the reunion to this chapter but it would have been too long so I split the chapter into two. Hope everyone enjoyed it!<p>

Thanks and don't forget to review to let me know how I'm doing! =D


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. I ran into a bit of a dilemma because I wanted everything to flow smoothly for the ichiruki reunion :)

Thanks to everyone who added my story to their faves/alerts and also for the wonderful reviews.

Your reviews inspire me to keep on writing! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

****Karakura town****

Renji was so nervous of being made fun of he decided on getting the plainest clothes he could find: dark blue jeans, black tee, black gym shoes, and a black hoodie. He also found a matching bandana and replaced it for his usual white one. Rukia on the other hand was having a hard time finding something…

"Ok, this is the last time Renji!" she said going in the fitting room for the third time.

"yea, yea…" he said as he waited for her. A few minutes later…

"Seriously! I refuse to buy from the children's section! I am _not_ a child, I'm a young lady. Why can't they have something decent in my size?" she said irritated

"Well if you would try the dress I found while I was waiting for you ages ago you might change your mind." he said rising an eyebrow.

"Fine." she was scared of Renji's taste but at this point she was willing to try anything. A few minutes later…

"I love it! Thanks Renji, who would have thought _you_ would be able to pick something nice for someone when you can't pick something decent for yourself" she said mockingly with a crooked smile.

The dress was cute and simple. It was violet, it tied on the neck (halter style), and went a little above her knees. She also purchased black flats and a black headband to go with it. The shinigami were actually having a very nice time shopping in the world of the living, especially since it was Byakuya's treat. They exited the store to head to Ichigo's house when…

"Thank you for such a lovely evening, Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said as they walked side by side by the shops.

"Thanks for the invite Inoue" he said as he gave his chocolate bar a bite.

'_And I thought he didn't want dessert!_' Orihime thought. Her thoughts came to a halt when she saw a familiar duo in a clothing store. '_Well, I really hate to do this but it's now or never. I will not be second best to her again!'_

With determination of steel, she stopped in front of the store. Ichigo turned to look at her.

"You okay Inoue?" He said curious.

Suddenly, she reached for his shoulders, got up on her tip toes, and stretched her neck to reach his lips. She closed her eyes and was about to kiss him when he turned, her lips landing awkwardly by his jaw. She opened her eyes widely as he slowly pushed her away from him.

"Wow, hold on a second! What are you doing Inoue?...I-I I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I'm not really looking for a girlfriend…" Ichigo said as she started tearing up.

"You're a very good friend, but I can _only_ be your friend. I'm sorry for being such a jerk if I made you think otherwise…I'm sure you'll find someone who deserves you and who can give you what I can't." He said with a serious look.

Orihime was in shock of being rejected, and the fact that it had happened in front of Rukia made it even worse. She turned to look at the shinigami by the store. Rukia was frozen. She had only witnessed their closeness and was unable to hear Orihime's rejection.

Ichigo turned to see why Orihime wasn't paying attention to his very important speech when he noticed Rukia's flabbergasted face. They locked eyes for a second before Rukia ran away.

"Dammit!" Renji said walking to Ichigo and punching him in the jaw.

"R-r-renji!"

"Who else could it be you idiot!" Renji said as he left Ichigo standing there and ran after Rukia.

She was here. After almost a year she was actually here. And what did he do? He did what he did best. He hurt the only girl who ever understood him and took him as he was. And what of the girl in front of him? She was his dear friend, but after tonight he realized even she wasn't who he thought she was. All along she wanted more…

Ichigo froze for a few minutes unable to speak, unable to look at Orihime, and unable to process everything that had happened within the last few minutes. He finally gathered himself together as the burning feeling to see Rukia overpowered him.

"Sorry Inoue" He said as he turned around and ran as fast as his human speed could take him.

* * *

><p><strong>**Somewhere by Kurakara's river **<strong>

Rukia was sitting on a tree, staring at the calmness of the river. She loved that spot. She would sometimes go there with Ichigo and they would sit there after school to just unwind and do nothing. They would also people watch since the large tree gave them a nice view of Karakura's bridge. Renji was sitting by her side fuming.

"That freakin' bastard! You know I can take him now that he's a measly little human, right?" Renji said making a fist. Rukia hadn't said anything this whole time.

'_Maybe Kuchiki taichou was right. Rukia really should be with someone who deserves her and not with the likes of me or Ichigo'_ Renji thought as he played with the zipper of his hoodie.

"You know Rukia I think I finally figured out what your problem is. You tend to hang around too many bastard punks like me and Ichigo…as far as I can remember it has always been that way…you know, you could do so much better" He said with a pained expression on his face.

She finally broke her silence.

"Renji…. you're not who you think you are. I've hung around with idiot punks like you and Ichigo all my life not because I was attracted to trouble, or idiots for that matter, but because you have been the most honest, faithful people I have met in my entire life." She said as tears rolled down her cheek. "Since I met you, you have given me so much by being my friend I couldn't ask for more. And as for Ichigo, he has done the same. Who am I to get in between his happiness if he has finally found it?"

Renji was expecting to hear anything but that. He was speechless, his rampant thoughts muted by the calmness in her voice.

"I think it's time I said goodbye for the last time." She said as she stood on the branch. Before she jumped down she turned to see his friend and gave him a strong hug.

"Thank you, Renji."

They broke the hug and jumped off the tree.

"I'll meet you at Urahara's later. Call his store if you need me." The redhead said as they parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>**Kurosaki residence** <strong>

Rukia thought about going through the window but felt it might be too intrusive and instead opted to go in through the front door. Her skinny finger nervously rang the doorbell.

"Rukia-chan!" Yuzu said with wide eyes

"Hi Yuzu" Rukia said as her heart accelerated. She hadn't seen Ichigo's family since that time…

"Come in! Are you here to see Onii-chan? He's going to be sooo happy!" Yuzu said with a big smile as she welcomed the shinigami.

"What's going on Yu-…my daughter! My third daughter has finally come back home where she belongs!" Isshin said as he launched himself to Rukia but was stopped by a swift kick to the face courtesy of Karin.

"Hi Karin" Rukia said. Karin gave her a strange look. She knew her brother had been sad because of her and she wasn't too fond of anyone who hurt her family.

"Yo" She said as she went back to the living room, but staying close enough to hear what this was all about.

Isshin, Yuzu, and Rukia sat at the table. Karin was still in the living room's couch –the one closest to the kitchen-.

"So were you finally able to leave the clutches of Soul Society?" Isshin said in an unusually normal tone.

Rukia sweat dropped but then proceeded to explain, "Yes, Nii-sama was nice enough to allow me to come one last time." She said politely.

"One last time?" Yuzu said as she almost spilled the tea she was pouring in the cups.

"Yes. I'm to be married when I return and so I came to say goodbye. I'm very thankful to you and everyone in the world of the living for everything that was done for me." She said

Hearing this made Isshin uneasy. "Does Ichigo know about this?" He said.

"No, which is the main reason why I came. I'm very grateful to your son and I'm happy to have met him-" Rukia said as she got cut off by Karin.

"If you're so grateful why didn't you come back even once? Friends don't do things like that! Did you know that because of you he's been so depressed he barely ever leaves his room? All his _real_ friends practically have to beg him to go out with them!" Karin said agitated.

"I know I have caused your brother great grief….I know it's my fault he went through so much which is why I chose to not come back, I wanted him to live a normal life" Rukia said as her hands were shaking. "It took all my strength to keep myself away from him…he is…he is a very important person to me!" she said trembling, "but we are not meant to be in each other's lives." She said as she looked at her hands. "I don't know how much Ichigo or your father have told you about me" she started to say softly, "but if it wasn't for this hideous fake body I would be invisible to him" Rukia said with tears in her eyes.

Everyone was astonished. They had no idea how much she had been hurting as well. More importantly, they had no idea to what extent she cared for Ichigo, and even if she didn't spell it out for them, they knew she _loved_ him.

Isshin got up from his chair and without a word hugged Rukia. Although she was surprised by the hug, she absolutely welcomed it. Her nii-sama cared for her deeply and she was sure he would always give his life for her, but he wasn't affectionate. She had never experienced the warmth of a parent, and for her, this was as close as it was going to get. She hugged him back and they continued to embrace a moment longer.

* * *

><p><strong>**Urahara's store**<strong>

Ichigo had been all over Karakura town looking for Rukia. It seemed the harder he searched the more difficult it became to find her. He decided to go to Urahara's because he knew her and Renij would eventually show up there. He knocked on the door.

"Oh, good evening Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara said sweetly.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo said out of breath.

"I take it you are not here because you miss me?" the blonde said.

"Have you seen Ru—"

"Ichigo, you moron! You couldn't be any more stupid if you tried!" Renji said walking out to the front of the store.

"Renji?" Ichigo looked behind the shinigami, "Is Rukia gone?" He said with sadness in his eyes when he didn't spot her. For all he knew she could be there in shinigami form or already a world away in Soul Society.

"She will be if you don't hurry and go home, baka!" Renji said with a smirk, cheering the orange haired boy instantly.

"Thanks Renji!.." he said turning to leave "Nice clothes by the way!" he shouted as he ran off to his house.

Renji chuckled, _'That idiot, I don't know why or how, but I get the feeling everything will be all right'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everyone! So this is the lucky chapter that contains our Ichiruki reunion. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

****Kurosaki household** **

Isshin, Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu were sitting in the living room watching TV. Although Ichigo was taking a while to get home, Rukia couldn't be happier. She loved Ichigo's family. Whenever she was with them she felt like she was home. Likewise, not having a mother at home had created a void in the usually happy family that they carried with them in their hearts, but having Rukia there unexplainably made them feel a little more complete _–even if she wasn't a mom or older for that matter-._

Minutes later the door creaked open slamming on the wall.

"Hey Ichigo you're going to break our door!" Isshin yelled from the living room but Ichigo had already made his way there.

Silence overtook the living room as Ichigo and Rukia finally faced each other.

"H-hey Rukia" Ichigo finally broke the silence a bit hesitant.

"Hi, Ichigo" Rukia said softly as she fixed the hem of her violet dress.

"Don't be shy now Rukia-chan! It's only my idiot son" Isshin said ruffling Rukia's hair.

"Y-y-yes thank you" Rukia said shyly.

It was very late at night, and after all the events that had transpired in the evening neither human or shinigami knew where to begin. Karin noticed his nosey father and curious little sister would probably not get the hint and leave…

"Aahhhmm" Karin pretended to yawn, "I'm getting sleepy, aren't you Yuzu? We should probably go to bed now!"

"I'm not sleepy, I want to be with Rukia-chan and Onii-chan a bit longer" She said bubbly and clueless.

"No, I think it's time to go! Hey dad, tuck us in!" Karin said grabbing her sister and dad's hands pulling them up the stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning my lovely daughter! Don't worry so much about my idiot son…I'm sorry he didn't turn out as bright as he should have!" Isshin said loudly as he was dragged up the stairs.

Silence overtook the living room once again. Rukia was still nervously sitting on the couch as a disheveled Ichigo stood across from her.

"You look exhausted." Rukia said, being the one to break the silence this time. He didn't respond. He could only look at her with saddened eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo finally said.

"No...thank you. Renji and I went shopping earlier and we might have gotten a bit carried away with the amount of snacks we bought along the way" she said quietly.

"Oh yeah…I forgot…" he said looking down.

Why were they feeling this way? They should not be feeling sad. They should not be feeling awkward… They were friends. Were they more than friends? Their connection was so strong and yet right now it felt so fragile. After the incident with Orihime, Ichigo felt at fault. He gathered up the courage to speak up once again.

"Would you like to go talk in my room?" he said as Rukia gave him a wide eyed look.

"We don't have to if you don't-" he was interrupted.

"I'd like that" she said with a faint smile.

They proceeded up the melancholic stairs, Ichigo leading the way. He opened the door but moved aside to let her in.

She slowly made her way in. With all the commotion of the evening he hadn't had a chance to notice but she looked…beautiful. Her dress so simple and yet so elegant as it clung to her delicate body. Had she gotten this dress…thinking of him? What was he thinking! She could be wearing Yuzu's pajamas and she would still be her…silly, pretty little her.

The bed, the desk, the closet…the feeling was unreal. These items that composed his room, the walls that witnessed their first meeting in the night, the window- faithful accomplice to their clandestine lives-, all cherished memories of a time that seemed so far away. She proceeded to sit on the bed.

"So you're not going to tell me to get off you bed?" she said looking up to meet his eyes. They smiled.

Feeling the intensity of having Rukia back was nerve wrecking. He proceeded to turn on the radio. _'Thanks for the tip, Inoue'_ he thought a little slyly.

"Rukia, about earlier today-" Ichigo said leaning on the closet.

"Don't- there's no reason to explain. Your family told me what you've been going through and it's alright. If you're happy, there's no better way for you to be." She said meeting his chocolate eyes.

"But I'm not! I'm not…happy." He said agitated

"Ichigo, I'm your friend. I will always be your friend. It's ok…to move on." she said as she looked down.

He was so stupid. He longed to tell her how he felt but couldn't find the words. He blamed his youthful inexperience for his lack of words…

A band by the name of Blink 182 started playing the song "I'm lost without you" on the radio. The song hit home. Rukia was still looking down as Ichigo was at a loss of words but now they were quietly listening as the song played with the drawstrings of their hearts.

She felt a pressure on the bed as Ichigo sat next to her and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"I….I need you Rukia" he finally said.

"Ichigo" Her voice a whisper. "I need you too"

They started longingly at each other. Her beautiful expressive black eyes telling him everything he wanted to hear and more, his mesmerizing chocolate eyes doing the same. This was it. The epitome of their connection. No needless words, no heedless actions.

His hand slowly reached hers, their fingers gently intertwining, their warmth and closeness dispersing the pain in their hearts.

She gently pushed him to the side of the bed as they were holding hands, his back making contact with the softness of the mattress. Without letting go, she made her way to her side of the bed. _Her_ side. She knew it, he knew it. And once again this felt so right…

With that gentle feeling putting any doubts at ease, they closed their eyes and fell asleep, holding hands as they delved deeper into the mysteries in their hearts…

* * *

><p><strong>**Next morning**<strong>

She was so beautiful. A year had passed since they last saw each other but she was still the same. His eyes caressed the softness of her face, the silkiness of her black hair and the moistness on her lips. His eyes slowly made his way to her sleeping figure and he blushed. They fell asleep on top of the covers last night. _'She's wearing a dress. Maybe she was cold last night?' _he pondered. They fell asleep together last night!

He quickly but carefully got up, slowly letting go of her small hand. He opened his closet and reached for a blanket as he proceeded to cover her. He blushed again as he made his way to the door.

"Thump" His father's slumped body fell on the wooden floor.

"You bastard! What are you doing sleeping by my door!" Ichigo said frustrated.

"Son! I'm so proud of you! I really did teach you well!" Isshin said as waterfall tears streamed down his face. He then jumped to tackle Ichigo. For the first time since he was little, Ichigo was unable to block his father. Isshin pinned him on the ground and said,

"Listen to me Ichigo, if you truly care about the girl in your room don't hesitate to show it. Things will most definitely not be easy, so if you're not ready for the challenge be prepared to walk away." Isshin said in a serious tone. "If you do decide to stick it out…give it your best and don't get discouraged my dear son!" Isshin said as he punched him and got up.

'_Dammit! If I didn't know better I'd say he's got split personalities!...but you do make a strong point...Thanks, dad.'_ Ichigo thought as he got up from the floor.

"Onii-chan breakfast is ready!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen.

Isshin, Ichigo, Rukia, Karin and Yuzu were sitting at the table eating breakfast. It was a happy morning. Isshin teasing Ichigo, Yuzu telling them to stop, and Karin trying to ignore them all as a spirit of a middle aged man stared at her. Rukia sweat dropped when…

"What is that?" Karin said pointing and almost chocking on her food.

"What are you pointing at Karin?" Yuzu said making a sad face as Isshin's face grew worried. Ichigo couldn't see anything either but a small frown marked his lips when he noticed his father's worried face and Rukia's attentiveness to some…thing?

A hell butterfly.

"Ichigo…" she said, "I just received notice from Nii-sama. I need to return to Soul Society today." she said in a serious tone.

"Now?" he said with sadness in his eyes. She knew that her brother would want her to go home as soon as possible but she didn't mind getting in a little bit of trouble…

"He said today so I would assume later tonight?"

"Oh ok." Ichigo said trying not to show his sadness

The family continued to eat breakfast with lingering disappointment. The uncertainty of what would happen slowly creeping in. After dinner Rukia spent some time with Ichigo's sisters. It was bittersweet. They decided to make Rukia look as pretty as possible for their brother. Rukia hesitantly agreed to let the girls play dress up with her.

Ichigo had told Rukia to be ready at noon because they were going to go out somewhere. The whole time he had been wondering where he could take her at no avail.

"Ok I'm ready!" she said smiling.

She was wearing a jean skirt, a spaghetti strap black top, her black flats, and a violet flower by her ear. The girls had also put mascara on her eyelashes and a bit of lip gloss on her bare lips. She looked beautiful. Ichigo was speechless.

"Ichigooo?" she said tapping her shoe.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that we had to get going." He lied

"Bye everyone!" he yelled as they made their way out the door.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone, a few days ago I was exercising when the song I mentioned (Blink 182- I'm lost without you) came on. I instantly thought of my story and also about how in the actual manga Ichigo is so lost without Rukia :(…anyway the song's lyrics fit perfectly so if you guys get a chance google the lyrics!<p>

Hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Hope you like this chapter :)

Thanks for your support by reviewing and adding the story to your faves/alerts!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

****World of the living****

The day was nice and sunny as Ichigo and Rukia left the house, the noon sun glistening on their skin, melting away the worries in their minds. Ichigo had struggled with where they'd go today. He wanted to go somewhere Rukia would enjoy, but he also wanted to be able to spend time alone with her, and hanging around in Karakura meant they might run into certain unwanted people (Orihime, Tatsuki, Ishida, and the list went on).

"So where are you taking us Ichigo? I've never been around this area before" she said teasingly in an innocent voice.

"Shut up and walk faster before we miss the train!" Ichigo said with his usual scowl.

"Train?" Rukia said amused.

"Yes, the train. It's how we're going to get to where we're going." Ichigo said slowly running out of patience.

They finally made it to the station. Ichigo paid for the tickets and they went to stand by where their train would come amongst the other people. A few minutes later…

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Rukia said a little impatient.

"We're waiting for the train to come" Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo, are all these people waiting for the train as well?" she asked.

"Yes" he said as a vein popped by his forehead.

"Wow, all these people fit in a train? The world of the living has some very efficient inventions!" Rukia said grinning, but her toothy smile fell off her face as soon as she saw the train approaching.

"Let's go" He said as everyone rushed in. She froze. Ichigo forgot she had never been in a train. Without saying anything he grabbed her hand and pulled her in. He couldn't find any open seats so they had to stand. As soon as the train took off Rukia freaked out.

"Iiiichigo! What's going on!" she said with wide eyes as she clung tightly to his shirt and tucked her head in his chest. Who would have thought a Hollow-fighting, katana-swinging Shinigami would get this scared when riding on a train? I guess it was normal. She lost her life many years ago as a little girl...never being able to experience life in his world.

"It's fine. This is just a way of transportation. It's kind of like a car except it's bigger, faster, and fits more people." he said holding on to her small waist with one hand and hanging on to the train's handle bar with the other, her body so close to his making him the happiest boy alive.

His warmth put her at ease as she finally turned her head to stare out the window. They stayed like that until they finally made it to their destination and got off the train.

"Wow! This town is huge compared to Karakura…where are we going?" she said as her eyes scanned the busy street.

"The zoo." he said.

"Right!...what is a zoo?" she said after realizing she had never heard of one.

"It's a place where they have many different animals." Ichigo said no longer irritated by her curiosity.

They walked for a few blocks until they finally got there. He couldn't have picked a better place. Rukia's love for cute things made this seem like heaven to her. She gawked at, inquired about, and loved every animal she came across. Ichigo was happy.

They finally finished walking around the whole zoo when Rukia's belly made a sound. She looked at him embarrassed.

"Looks like that's our cue to leave!" He said with a small smile.

They went to a restaurant that had a small outdoor area. They sat at a table under a tree and ate their food as they talked about random unimportant things, mostly about things that Rukia was curious about.

It was hard for Ichigo to comprehend how after all this time he could still feel the same, as if that time they spent away from each other had never been. She was the light that shined through all that clumped up negativity inside him and wiped it clean.

"So are you enjoying yourself? I bet you didn't get to do this much cool stuff when you were back at Soul Society!" He said teasing her. Unfortunately, this brought back the somber topic.

"No. After I left I only thought about becoming stronger. It was my escape, the only way to keep my mind away from...things." she said quietly. He looked into her eyes only to find the loneliness he had felt reflected on her soul as well.

"Ichigo, there's something I need to talk to you about." She said in a serious tone.

"Mm hum" he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's about Nii-sama...he, he thinks it's best if I got married as soon as possible. The only reason I was even allowed to come was so that I could say goodbye..." she said looking down. He almost chocked on his drink.

"What? That's crazy! You're probably more immature than me!" He said loudly.

"Baka!" She hit his head across the table.

"You're not going to do it, right?" He said still unable to grasp the serious situation as he rubbed his head.

"I kind of have to...it might be for the best" she said in a soft tone, the tension getting thicker.

"Are you done eating?" He said as he looked away a little angry.

"Yeah" she said unable to meet his eyes.

"Let's go." They got up and left. There was a small beach around the area and he thought it would be nice to take her there. They quietly made their way to their destination. When they arrived they sat by a tiny cliff next to some big rocks. There were a few other couples scattered here and there. Ichigo couldn't believe he had led them to such a romantic place given his inexperience with women or dating, but he was pleased nonetheless.

"Hey Rukia...if you could do whatever you wanted with your life, what would it be?" He asked in a low tone.

"It's kind of hard to say. I've never really been free to do as I pleased...I guess if I were given a chance to choose I'd like to live a life like yours. I never got a chance to even _live_ a life...I died before I did, and as a soul the most important thing to do was to survive." She said as she stared out into the ocean.

It was then he thought about his father's words. If he truly cared about the small girl sitting next to him he couldn't let her go. Not again. He grabbed her hand and she turned surprised to look into his eyes.

"I can do it Rukia…I can give you the life you never had." He said giving her that longing look of his. "The only thing I ask is that you trust in me and let me show you that I really can." he said sincerely as the setting sun gave him a gentle glow.

"Ichigo" she said, "I wish I could...I-I don't know if-" he interrupted her.

"I _need _you, Rukia. Last night you said yourself you need me too..." he said.

"It's not that easy!" she said agitated, "What of nii-sama? He has given me so much, and what of Soul Society, they would never allow it!" she said letting go of his hand and standing up. "And what of me? I'm just a soul...and you're alive, I can't allow myself to be so selfish!" she said as glistening tears made their way down her small face. He stood as well. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders as if he might break her and he brought her closer to his face.

"Don't carry this alone, Rukia. Do you think of me as selfish?" He asked in a husky voice.

"No" She said trembling inside due to the closeness of his face.

"I am. I can't, no, I _won't_ allow you to leave my side again." He said firmly.

"Ichigo" she said as more tears fell down her face.

He gently wiped the tears away, his hand lingered on her face as he caressed her cheek, her jaw, her chin. He lifted her chin up and stared deeply into her expressive eyes. The distance between them closed as their waiting lips met.

The softness of her lips was heaven, their closeness an indescribable feeling. The warmth that surged from their contact melting them as one. More precisely, melting their souls as one.

She had always wondered what this feeling would be like, never thinking that a girl like her would be capable of finding it. This feeling was stronger than anything she ever felt. She had felt excitement, worry, concern, and finally relief at the end of their shared battles but this was different. It was light and sweet. The most unimaginable of feelings. Her resolve was made. She wouldn't let this go...

As they enjoyed their time together by the ocean, unbeknownst to them a golden glow began. It was the shinigami badge that Ichigo carried with him everywhere regardless of its current useless nature...

* * *

><p>Hi again! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and like the little cliff hanger! Don't forget to review to let me know if you're still liking the story = p<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone!

Thanks again for reviewing and adding the story to your faves/alerts. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

****World of the Living****

After Ichigo and Rukia left the beach they went back to Karakura Town. They walked hand in hand to the train as the new feelings in their hearts stirred up. Since it was later in the evening, there were plenty of seats available since the train was almost empty.

"So what do you think your father will say when we tell him?" Rukia said a bit nervous.

"Baaaka! He seems to like you more than he likes me! Besides, he did the same thing back when he was younger so he has no room to talk!" Ichigo said with his usual scowl.

"I guess you're right. I never really thought about your father's situation…" She said completely ignoring the insult.

"It's kind of late already, after we go home you have to say your goodbyes kind of quick and then we have to go to Urahara's as fast as we can so you can go back…I'm sure Byakuya's going to be pissed off that you're so late…That's right! You haven't even got in touch with Renji!" Ichigo was going on when Rukia said,

"Ichigo, is it ok if instead of saying goodbye at Urahara's store I go alone after we get to your house?" she asked.  
>"B-but why?" He said a little offended.<br>"Well knowing that you can't see me in my shinigami form might make it a bit harder on us both…I haven't told you this but when you woke up after the Aizen battle, knowing that you wouldn't be able to see me anymore was one of the worst feelings I've ever experienced, it felt as if someone was telling me I didn't exist…that I was _nothing_." She said as she held his hand a little tighter.

"Rukia…" He took her to his chest and hugged her so intensely that it hurt a bit. They remained like that for a few minutes when suddenly a tiny warm drop hit her shoulder.

He was crying…

He was crying for her. It wasn't the first time Rukia had seen a man cry, but the fact that the man who was crying was the strongest man she'd ever met, and also the only man she'd ever truly loved put this act on a very different level.

"There is no way you could be _nothing_ when you've been _everything_ to me." He said softly as he hugged her.

Their relationship was not an easy one. They had never been your average couple to begin with. She was from another world, and he was not the norm in his world. Nevertheless, destiny brought them together with such intense force that after meeting they could no longer stay away. Their lives would be forever intertwined between this life and the next. Young in both shinigami age and human age, you could say their stubbornness to be together could be blamed on age. It could be blamed on many things, and even if they themselves could not understand the deepness of their bond, they _felt_. That's all they needed. The feeling of being around each other and of being together was so strong it overshadowed everything else.

****Kurosaki household****

"…and so our plan is for Rukia to go back to Soul Society and put things on the table instead of running away and becoming a fugitive. We're thinking she should be able to come back in one week." Ichigo said with his trademark scowl as he filled in Isshin on their plan.

"Excellent plan! There's nothing like being upfront when it comes to matters of the heart!" Isshin said winking at Ichigo as Rukia laughed nervously.

Before Ichigo could retort…

**ring ring**

The phone rang and Karin went to answer. _'Oh, it's that weirdo with the red hair' _she thought before handing the phone to Rukia. She was on the phone for a few minutes and then she hung up.

"It was Renji. He said we should get going because the senkaimon is ready." Rukia said a little sad.

"Bye Rukia-chan!" Yuzu said as she went to give the shinigami a big hug.

"Bye, Yuzu. Thanks for everything." Rukia said staring tenderly at the girl.

"See you soon!" Karin said waving her hand but Yuzu dragged her to Rukia.

"Don't be so mean Karin! Give Rukia-chan a goodbye hug!" Karin gave Rukia a hug but quickly wiggled away from the display of affection.

"Good bye Rukia-chan! We'll miss you so hurry and come back!" As usual, Isshin tried to go for a hug but he was stopped when Ichigo grabbed his doctor's coat, making him land on his face.

"You perverted old man!" Ichigo said letting go of his father's coat.

"Bye everyone!" Rukia said as her and Ichigo made their way out the door.

Ichigo closed the door and lead them by the gate. His head moved frantically in all directions as he scanned his house for any of his meddling family members. Content at the fact that no one appeared to be snooping, he let his guard down a bit.

"So this is it again." He said a little sad now.

"Don't be so sad, it's not as if you didn't convince me to come back." She said playfully.

"Rukia…I'm sorry I can't be there for you…the only thing I _can_ do is wait…" He said looking down. As she was about to hit him on the head something tugged at her heart. He looked so cute like that, like a little boy after he's been reprimanded for something bad he did. She couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around the orange haired boy.

"Baka, it's not like you can come. You gave that ability up from something greater than this…that's why we're all still here." she said but then she couldn't resist and her hand went from his back to his hair, yanking at the orange mane. "So don't you tell me that you're sorry! Besides, it's a little insulting that you think I wouldn't be able to handle things on my own."

Even after yanking on his hair he was still holding her. He had only been with her for two days and now she had to leave again.

"Don't do anything stupid." He finally said.

They pulled away slightly to look into each other's eyes, the moonlight shining on them as they said goodbye. Slowly, their lips met. She played with his hair as he held her tightly.

She was so happy. The feeling of his strong arms around her and his gentle lips was so exhilarating. She knew after this she wouldn't be able to stay away from him again. Her life would be incomplete. This would give her the strength to persevere regardless of whatever obstacles would be thrown at her.

Likewise, he was also lost in the moment. He was so new at this and yet it came so natural. Being with her was never forced. The feeling in his heart was so strong he wondered if he would have been able to let go of his powers if they had been close in this way before. He would do anything for her.

A pair of probing eyes started out from the window, his eyes wide in awe not because of his son's loving nature but because of the glowing badge inside the pocket of his son's jeans. Isshin smiled as he walked away. History sure had a funny way of repeating itself…

"I'll see you in a week." She said as they broke their embrace.

"Ok. Be careful." He said.

"I will. See ya!" She said as she took off running. Who would have thought saying goodbye to Ichigo could take this long?

Ichigo made his way back inside. He knew it would be a very long week.

****Urahara's store****

"Kuchiki-san you're back! And here I was thinking you had forgotten how to make your way back here." Urahara said teasingly.

"Yo, Rukia! Everything ok?" Renji said with a smirk.

Rukia wasn't sure what the pair of men were implying but she simply brushed it off.

"Urahara-san is everything ready?" she asked and he nodded.

"Ok, let's go Renji!" she said.

"What about Ichigo? That bastard has some damned bad manners to not come and say goodbye." Renji said with an arched eyebrow.

"I told him not to come. Urahara-san, I will be coming back in a week or less, please don't let Ichigo do something dumb if he tries." Rukia said looking at the blond man.

"Don't you worry Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun is always in good hands." He said with his usual creepy sweet voice.

****Soul Society****

Rukia filled Renji in on her and Ichigo's plan on their way back home. He was a little nervous but would help her friend in any way he could. They finally made it back and proceeded to head to the Kuchiki mansion.

Byakuya was in his home office. He expected Rukia to be late but not this late. He was staring at a picture of Hisana like he usually did when he secretly wished he had the comfort of his deceased wife.

"Nii-sama" Rukia said as she knelt to sit by him and bowed.

"Kuchiki taichou!" Renji did the same.

"Abarai…I send you to the world of the living with Rukia and you allow her to defy my orders?" Byakuya said putting the picture of Hisana away.

"Nii-sama, it is not Renji's fault. I'm sorry I delayed us. He was very helpful through the trip." Rukia said trying to spare his friend.

"I did not ask if he was helpful or not, I asked why he allowed you to defy my orders." He said with his usual monotone tone.

"My apologies taichou." Was the only response he could conjure.

"You are dismissed." He said to Renji unwilling to waste his time with trivial matters any further.

Renji sent Rukia a worried look but she gave him a reassuring smile as the red-haired fukutaichou left the room.

"I have to say, I was afraid you might defy my wishes altogether by being unwilling to return, Rukia. I am pleased to see you back. Putting this matter aside, there are a few others we need to discuss." Byakuya said surprisingly talkative. "I was surprised to hear that you had been regarded as a well-rounded prospect by many even before they heard of you becoming ready to wed. Usually the nobles tend to be bery hesitant and judgamental of these matters but it appears that your adoption to the family did not discourage anyone from thinking otherwise. They fully accept you as a noble member of the clan. Your prospects are many and up to par with what you would expect in the union of a Kuchiki member to another noble." Byakuya said, a little excitement seeping through, this only making it more difficult for Rukia to speak.

"Nii-sama there is something I wish to discuss with you as well." She said

"Go on." He gave her an inquisitive look as he tensed. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! As always thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

****World of the Living****

It was Monday. Orihime was dreading going to school. After what happened Saturday between her and Ichigo she didn't know how things would be between them. She also didn't hear from him after that night at the stores, but she figured he must have been with Rukia. After thinking things over she realized her mistake. Ichigo had been an impeccable friend to her all along and he didn't deserve to be put in that type of situation. She entered the classroom and noticed the orange haired boy sitting at his desk looking out the window.

"Kurosaki-kun" she gathered up the little courage she had.

"Inoue?" he said surprised.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" she asked unable to look at him in the eyes.

"umm sure." He said as he got up and followed her to the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened Saturday. You're such a great friend, I don't want to lose you!" she blurted as she started tearing up. "I…I know that you don't like me that way. I didn't mean any harm, it's just that seeing you so sad was making me so sad and a small part of me hoped that I could be the one to make you happy…."

Ichigo was perplexed. Since when did his life become a soap opera? After being with Rukia these past days anything non-related had been put in the back seat. He just wanted to put an end to all of it and go back to class before they got in trouble with the teacher. He knew he never liked her like _that_, besides, he was used to not being able to understand half of the things she said and did due to her personality.

"No problem, it's no big deal. You're my friend and I know you wouldn't mean any harm. Let's just forget it and move on." Ichigo said carefree.

Orihime didn't know whether to be offended or relieved, but since she wanted to get done with the awkward conversation she agreed.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" she gave him a smile that hid her pain.

Ichigo was relieved to put an end to it and walked back to the classroom. The week had just started and he was already hoping for it to end so he could see Rukia once again.

****Kuchiki Mansion****

"I'm sorry Rukia but I'm afraid what you are asking for is out of the question." Byakuya said.

"Nii-sama, I know that what I'm asking of you is very inconvenient and it puts you in a bad position, but I…I really want to do this." she said.

"I understand you have become quite attached to that boy and I also understand the reasons behind your feelings. His stubborn personality and sense to protect people have saved you and protected you countless times. Regardless, _he_ is a human and _you_ are a shinigami. Are you to tell me that you have lost your shinigami pride? And what about your sense of pride as a Kuchiki? You have been part of the family long enough to have developed some type of attachment or pride for your family, have you not?" He asked in a regal demeanor as he looked down to see her.

Ever since she had been part of his life he had not seen this side of her. She was always compliant, respectful of his every request, and most importantly she always had an exceptional ability to keep her feelings guarded. Her walls had finally come down and left her heart bare for him to see, her eyes welling with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry nii-sama. I'm very thankful for what the Kuchiki family has done for me. My pride in being a shinigami has not been lost, nor will it ever be. I'm sorry for being weak and egotistical…to inconvenience you with such behavior. Any other time I could comply, but not for this." Rukia said.

"I see." He said with slight contempt. "What is it exactly you intend to do? You are a soul. Do you intend to live a false life, a mere _human_ life with that boy? He is a child. His feelings might be true for now, but for how long? Can you stand here and tell me you are certain that those feelings will remain? And what do you make of your responsibilities here in Soul Society? Do you believe they will simply vanish? Furthermore, do you intend to disgrace your family by running off with someone less than worthy?" he said coldly.

"He is worth _far_ more than anyone in Seireitei!" Rukia said as she turned her hands into fists and trembled. "I don't intend to make anyone suffer for my actions. I plan on taking full responsibility for them. All I'm asking is that I am given a chance and perhaps your support! Are you so selfish that you would not allow me that? Rukia said with tears running down her cheeks.

She then did what she'd never done. She left Byakuya standing as she ran into the garden amongst the cherry trees, her loyal companions.

Byakuya felt like he had instantly turned into the father of a teenage girl. I guess he had it coming. All these years of having a compliant young woman must have had a price. He decided to go to his Shinigami quarters to release some stress, but strangely, on his way there he felt it might be helpful to pay someone else a visit for advice.

****13****th**** Division Quarters****

"Kuchiki taichou!" said the silver haired man from his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Byakuya gave Ukitake his usual icy look as he proceeded to calmly sit across from him.

"Ukitake taichou, I believe I have a very complicated predicament and you might be the indicated person to shed some light into the matter." Byakuya said uncomfortably.

"I would be delighted! I am always pleased to lend a helping hand." He said excited. Unfortunately, he got a little too excited and started coughing. Byakuya sweat dropped but decided to cut to continue.

"I am here because of Rukia. I suggested to her that she is now of proper age to be married. I allowed her to go to the world of the living to cut her ties to Kurosaki Ichigo. Unfortunately, she has become defiant and insists on returning to that boy." Byakuya said loosening the scarf around his neck.

"That is quite a predicament indeed, Kuchiki taichou." Ukitake said as he pondered. "I'm sorry if I might be out of line, but allow me to speak frankly. She was coping with the loss of Kurosaki-san quite amazingly for the past year. Unfortunately, I believe that seeing him again has revived some feelings in her heart. I would assume that after their last meeting he returned her feelings as well and prompted her to stay with him, which complicates the issue further. The fact that she's a soul and he's a human also poses a challenge, although it is not something that has not been done before. In regards to captain Yamamoto, I believe he is indebted to Kurosaki-san to the extent that rejecting this request would be quite difficult for him. All in all, it appears that the one abstaining from allowing this to happen is your inability to let her go, Kuchiki taichou."

Byakuya's eyes widened at his fellow taichou's forthright statement. He had basically told him that _he_ was the problem. It was then that he remembered why he did not ask for outsider's advice. He was told the truth, but it was something he did not want to admit himself.

"That is a very interesting analogy, Ukitake taichou. I believe my purpose here has been fulfilled. Thank you." With that, the noble man got up and left. He was more stressed now than he was before, and he had nowhere to go! If he went home, he'd have to deal with Rukia. If he went to his shinigami quarters, he'd be dealing with his meddlesome fukutaichou. Luckily for him, a captain's meeting had been announced.

****Captain's meeting****

"I have received notice from the department of research and development that there have been slight waves of reiatsu being emitted from ex-shinigami substitute Kurosaki Ichigo. This has been made known to us due to the re-activation of his representative shinigami badge. The reasons behind him reacquiring his power are still unknown. I would like to suggest that you continue to strengthen your divisions. It is very fortunate that the shinigami representative has once again regained his power given our alliance, but having person with his capabilities outside of Seireitei might pose a problem in the future should our associations with him ever become strained. You are dismissed" Yamamoto said.

Byakuya could not believe his ears. That _boy_ had managed to regain his power _again_. Furthermore, Yamamoto had basically implied what Ukitake taichou had told him earlier. This was not his day. He proceeded to head home. He couldn't think of anything else that could possibly go wrong.

****Kuchiki Mansion****

Rukia was in her room, her sliding door open letting the cool breeze in. She was laying on her futon thinking of her brother's words. She wondered if in fact Ichigo would be capable of having such a change of heart. As she looked at the sunset, she closed her eyes and thought of him, his warm embrace, and the tenderness radiating from his heart. Ichigo had proved to her again and again the power of his heart. There had never been a time were she felt his heart waver. Granted, it might waver at his thoughts of feeling powerless or his inability to protect his loved ones, but never about her.

If her brother wouldn't accept their relationship, she would do this on her own. She had grown stronger not only physically but also internally. She would prove to herself and Ichigo that she could make this right for them. Although she loved her brother and the thought of leaving him pained her, she was willing to fight anything that got in her way. She got up to close her doors when she felt his presence getting closer...

"Rukia, we need to talk." Byakuya said stopping her on her tracks.

"Nii-sama…" she was speechless. She wasn't expecting him to be there nor was she expecting him to look the way he did. She knew that even if they did not agree he meant well, but she had no idea her actions would affect him the way they did. His eyes were….sad.

"Follow me." He said as he quietly led them to the garden to Rukia's favorite bench.

"I received news today that Kurosaki Ichigo has regained his powers. I presume you were unaware of this?" He said. Rukia was speechless. Byakuya decided that although these were favorable news, he should get on with the heart of the matter. "Rukia, do you love the boy?" he asked looking deep into her eyes, as if searching for something.

"Yes" she replied faintly.

"Given that Kurosaki Ichigo's shinigami powers have been strangely reawakened yet again, I find the situation to have changed. I believe there might be a way for us to come into agreement. I wish only but your happiness, but I will not allow you to go through situations in which you make unnecessary mistakes. I will support your decision to be in a relationship with the boy, but I would like to be able to give my advice as often as I see fit and have it be respected." the regal man said.

It was then that Rukia felt their bond grow deeper. She felt her heart grow with happiness at her brother's concern and thoughts for her. Without notice, she hugged him, her petite arms stretching over her brother's muscular frame.

His eyes widened. Given their interactions earlier he expected anything but this. He hugged her back. It was their first time displaying concern for each other in this manner. He was content. She had the warmth of Hisana but her scent was different. His adoptive sister was growing right in front of his eyes…

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave feedback! I love reading your thoughts on the story since it fuels my inspiration :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! I've been doing a good job at updating because I've been getting some ideas for a new story but I want to finish this one first. Also, if you guys like one-shots and you have an idea for one I'll be happy to give it a try and write it :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

****World of the Living****

Although it was already Wednesday, Ichigo's week couldn't go any slower. He thought about Rukia constantly, especially at school where he was confined to his tiny desk for hours. He wondered if she was having any problems in soul society regarding her decision, if she would truly be able to let go of everything after going back again, and most importantly he was afraid that at any given time he might be stabbed to death by the freakish pink blossoms of senbonzakura. He knew Byakuya never liked him to begin with, but he wondered how he would react after hearing about Rukia's feelings for him.

"Iiiichiiigoo!" Keigo ran to Ichigo's desk as soon as class was over, he then stared at Ichigo suspiciously and after a few minutes said, "You've seemed different this week, I can't say what it is but there's something different about you." Chad nodded as he walked to his two classmates.

"You're imagining things." Ichigo replied with a scowl.

Mizuiro walked to the group of boys as he typed away on his phone. He stopped in front of Ichigo, looked up and said, "Did you get a girlfriend?"

Ichigo turned bright red. What the heck was wrong with Mizuiro? Did he really have that much experience with girls or relationships to simply know these things?

"S-s-shut up Mizuiro!" Ichigo said nervously. Everyone stared at Ichigo in awe. Did he really get a girlfriend? If so, then who was she? They couldn't think of the type of girl that Ichigo would date…heck they couldn't event picture Ichigo _on_ a date!

"So is this true Ichigo?...It has to be! Mizuiro never gets these things wrong!" Keigo said frantically.

"Do you have to be that noisy?" Ichigo said irritated.

"Ichigo, I need to go to work soon but let's get lunch before I start." Chad said completely off topic.

"Ok." Ichigo said as he got up and grabbed his school bag.

Mizuiro and Keigo tagged along, and so the group of guys went to a fast food restaurant close to Chad's workplace. Although they were all curious about the girlfriend thing _–including Chad-_ no one would approach the topic.

"Rukia…she visited this weekend." Ichigo finally said.

"About time she did! No wonder you were acting weird!" Keigo said munching on his fries.

"Why did she visit?" Mizuiro asked.

"Well, she wanted to come and say goodbye...there were some things going on that might have made it hard for her to come again…" Ichigo said looking away from the group.

"Might have? Are these things resolved?" Mizuiro questioned.

"umm it's kind of a complicated thing…" he said slightly embarrassed but kept going, "I kind of told her I cared about her…and she said she wanted to stay too…"

"YOU MEAN YOU ASKED HER TO STAY!" Keigo said loudly as the other people turned and gave him angry looks.

"y-y-yes" Ichigo said embarrassed. It was very difficult for him to speak of these things to his friends, he wasn't the type of guy that was comfortable when speaking about matters of the heart.

"So is she coming back?" Mizuiro said curious.

"Yea. She needed to go back and talk to her brother and Soul Society." Ichigo said.

"So does that mean you guys are more than friends then?"Mizuiro asked and took a sip of his drink.

"I think so…" Ichigo said as he thought about it. Even though him and Rukia had spent a _very_ affectionate weekend they really hadn't put a label on their relationship.

"So Ichigo, what will happen when she gets here? Will she live at home with you and your family and go to school with you?" Chad broke his silence has he took a bite from his sandwich.

The questions caught Ichigo off guard. He didn't really think that far ahead but those types of questions were expected from his best friend. Chad was independent and had to think of these sorts of things since he lived alone.

"I think so…we haven't really talked about it." Ichigo said as he became more and more worried.

"That's great! Kuchiki-san will be with us for our last year of high school, it will be just like old times!" Keigo said as waterfall tears streamed down his face.

The group of friends finished eating and walked Chad to his job. They parted ways and Ichigo headed home as his anxiety regarding the future built up. He knew he wanted to be with Rukia, but he wasn't sure how it would all work out.

****Kurosaki Household****

Night had fallen on Karakura town as Ichigo finished up his homework. He had a difficult time concentrating after realizing that when Rukia came to be with him, he might have more responsibilities on his shoulders, not to mention the fact that his last year of high school would be coming up and he was still unsure of what he would be doing with his future. His eyes slowly closed as his cheek touched his notebook and he slumped on his chair. He fell asleep.

Rukia entered through the window. She saw Ichigo still wearing his uniform slumped on his chair. She smiled and sat on his bed for a few minutes observing him. He looked cute and innocent when he was sleeping. She got up and walked behind him, putting her small arms around his shoulders and leaning her head on his back. She loved his scent. He slowly came back from his slumber. He reached for the small hands around him, opened his eyes and turned around to be met by her deep black ones.

"Yo, Ichigo" she said softly.

"Rukia!" he said surprised as he turned surprised, but then he broke the hug and his eyes widened with surprise.

"You're wearing your Shinigami robes….I can see you!" he said.

"So you haven't noticed." She said crossing her arms.

"Noticed what?" he said confused.

"Where's your shinigami representative badge?" she asked.

He pulled it out of his pocket. She looked at it a few times and then pressed it on his chest. His body fell on her arms as his shinigami soul sprung out.

"What the hell is going on!" he said touching his chest and looking at his black robes and sword.

"Nii-sama said you got your powers back so I came to see it for myself." She said.

He couldn't believe it. His powers were back! He didn't have much time to digest this information when his door flew open.

"Rukia-chan! You're home!" Isshin said giving her a wide smile. He then looked at Ichigo's shinigami form and chuckled, "So you got your powers back, huh?"

They all sat at the kitchen table. It was late at night and Yuzu and Karin were already in bed.

"Ichigo, did you do anything different this week that you didn't do this past year?" Rukia asked trying to figure out why he got his powers back.

"mmm I don't think so."

Isshin gave them a sly smile as he went to stand between them and said, "It's the power of young love!"

"Shut up old man!" Ichigo said crossing his arms and arching his eyebrow.

"Ichigo, show more respect for your father!" Isshin said pretending to feel offended, and went back to his seat.

"There is another reason why I came back earlier than expected. Nii-sama requested that you go to Soul Society. He said he would respect my relationship with you but he would like to talk to us about a few things first." Rukia said a little shy.

"Byakuya agreed!...Hey dad, you could go to Soul Society if you wanted, right?" Ichigo said nervously.

"Ha! You're scared!" Rukia teased.

"Am not!" Ichigo said quickly.

"You chicken!" Rukia said with a smirk.

"Shut up, baka! Besides, now that I have my powers back I could take him on any day!" Ichigo finally said with a cocky smile as Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Masaki, our boy is growing up! I'm having a formal meeting with Rukia-chan's brother! I never thought I'd see the day our son would want his precious father's help!" Isshin said as he hugged Masaki's poster on the wall.

"It's getting late and I'm getting sleepy!" Ichigo said interrupting his father's antics as he yawned and stretched his arms. "Let's go Rukia" Ichigo said getting up from his chair. She followed him to his room but when he was about to close the door he was stopped by a large hand.

"What's your problem old man?" Ichigo said irritated.

Isshin threw a blanket and a pillow at him, "I will not allow you to make a delinquent of my precious Rukia-chan! You can sleep on the couch tonight!" he said as he proceeded to kick Ichigo down the stairs.

"Sleep well, Rukia-chan!" Isshin said sweetly as he left the room. She sweat dropped and wondered what he would think if he knew she slept in Ichigo's closet for two months.

Since Rukia didn't have Yuzu's pajamas she helped herself to one of Ichigo's t-shirts and sweatpants. She got in bed and fell asleep in no time. Ichigo's room always had the power to make her feel at ease.

In the living room Ichigo squirmed on the couch. His idiot father was so inconsiderate!, and knowing that he would be going to Soul Society to meet Byakuya was giving him insomnia. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Don't be shy to leave some feedback! =D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Hope you like the chapter and thanks for the reviews =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

****World of the Living****

Ichigo's night was terrible. He barely slept due to the fact that the couch was so uncomfortable and also because the thought of meeting with Byakuya tomorrow was keeping him awake. The only thing he was looking forward to was missing school the next day. Although he kept up with it nicely, he hated it. To him it was simply boring and didn't challenge him enough.

"Let's go!" Isshin and Rukia said in unison with refreshed faces and wide smiles.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said as he turned around on the couch and covered his head with the blanket.

"Baka! I will not make my nii-sama wait because of your laziness!" Rukia said pulling the blanket from Ichigo.

"What a perfect daughter!" Isshin said proudly of Rukia.

Grumpily Ichigo got up, sent them each death glares, and went up to his bedroom to get ready.

"What a lazy girl! I let her sleep in my room and she makes a mess! She could have at least made my bed!" Ichigo said staring at the messy bed and his discarded t-shirt and pants that Rukia apparently borrowed.

They ate breakfast and waited until Yuzu and Karin headed to school to go to Urahara's store.

"What a lovely family, have a happy trip!" Urahara said fanning himself as the three shinigami left through the senkaimon.

****Soul Society****

Isshin, Rukia and Ichigo walked through the streets of Seireitei as they made their way to the Kuchiki Mansion. The random shinigami in the streets gave them all sorts of looks. Most looked happy or surprised because they knew Ichigo because of the Aizen battle, while others just looked plain nosey as they gossiped to each other.

"This place never changes" Isshin said as his captain's coat hanged from his shoulder.

They finally got to the Kuchiki Mansion and Ichigo had a pained expression on his face. Isshin looked at his son and smirked. They were greeted by a few servants who escorted them to a large room overlooking the Kuchiki pond.

"Rukia-chan, you have a very nice home. It will make me a little self-conscious when you come back home with us." Isshin said smiling.

"Thank you. Although it's a breathtaking estate, the Kuchiki gardens are the most beautiful part of the mansion for me!" Rukia said happily. Although she was always modest to be able to live in such a privileged manner as a Kuchiki, she was also very proud of the Kuchiki gardens and loved to show them off.

"Go back home with you?" Byakuya said raising an eyebrow as he elegantly walked towards the group.

"Kuchiki taichou, good morning!" Isshin said waving at Byakuya.

"Byakuya!" said Ichigo but got quickly smacked on the head by his father. "Learn some manners, boy!"

Byakuya sweat dropped but nodded in agreement.

They continued to greet each other and then proceeded to sit on some cushions by the table. Ichigo and Isshin sat on one side and Rukia and Byakuya on the other. The servants poured tea for them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia has told me of her interest in wanting to partake in a relationship with you. What are your intentions with my sister?" Byakuya said casually as he picked up his cup of tea.

"Intentions! There's no need to make it sound like I'm up to no good!" Ichigo said loudly.

"Ichigo! Please respect my nii-sama." Rukia said elegantly with a spoiled girl voice.

"Well tell him not to make me sound like I'm about to kidnap you or something!" Ichigo said crossing his arms and looking away.

"BOY! Didn't I just tell you to mind your manners!" Isshin said smacking Ichigo on the head again. Unfortunately, Ichigo was holding his teacup at the time and spilled tea everywhere.

The servants quickly made their way to clean the mess. Byakuya stared in awe as the father and son bickered. He realized then where Ichigo got his annoying personality from.

"Byakuya, my intentions towards Rukia are simple. I just want her to be happy and I know she would be happy going back and living in my world with me." Ichigo finally said confident.

"Is that so?" Byakuya said a little skeptical of the teenage boy. Isshin got a little irritated at the noble man's tone towards his son and said,

"I believe my son will take good care of Rukia-chan. He has done so in the past and I can't see a reason why he wouldn't now. Rukia-chan is loved by all of us and is already considered part of the family. More importantly, my son is not the type to go back on his word." Isshin said looking in Byakuya's eyes. When needed, the former taichou could get strangely serious.

"Very well. I took the liberty to speak to Commander Yamamoto about the matter. If needed, he agreed to station Rukia in Karakura Town in the future to allow her to continue with her Shinigami duties. Furthermore, he said Rukia's personal matters are to remain a matter of the Kuchiki Clan, therefore there is no reason why he would interfere." Byakuya said pleased. Being a Kuchiki had its perks.

Everyone was amazed at Byakuya's initiative. He appeared to be prepared for the fact that Rukia wouldn't change her mind. Ichigo was relieved.

"Thank you, Byakuya." Ichigo said happily thinking the reunion was over.

"There are other matters I wish to address." Byakuya said with a slight smirk. He didn't know why but tormenting Ichigo was staring to become very enjoyable to him.

"I am aware that you will be finishing your studies in a year, correct?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said wondering where he was going with this.

"I propose that you court Rukia for that year. You will both get to know each other better to avoid a future unnecessary mistake should you both decide that you are actually not…_meant_ for each other." Byakuya said gracefully. "You will be allowed to use the Kuchiki Clan's senkaimon freely for the purpose of visiting Rukia." Byakuya said.

'_Court? I haven't heard that word in a while. Mmm I guess Byakuya is kind of old so he's bound to have old fashioned ideas.'_ Ichigo thought.

"Furthermore, I will not allow her to permanently live with you. It is not proper for a lady to live with a man under one roof if they are not married. Kurosaki Isshin, I would like to ask of you that if Rukia visits you keep a separate room for her." Byakuya said.

"Don't you worry Kuchiki-san! As soon as I got wind of their relationship I started guarding Rukia-chan like a father would! Ichigo here slept in the family's couch last night. He will happily give his room for Rukia-chan any time she wishes to come over!" Isshin said excitedly as Byakuya laughed on the inside.

Ichigo was fuming. Just when he thought Byakuya wasn't so bad for allowing him to be with Rukia he found new ways to get to him!

"Moving on, if after that year of courting her you both decide that you still want to be together, I will fully accept your relationship and will allow you both to wed." Byakuya said.

Ichigo started coughing on his tea at the thought of marriage and Byakuya sent him a death glare. _'Typical uncouth male.'_ The noble thought.

On the other hand, Rukia was pleasantly surprised. Her nii-sama had thought of everything! Deep inside she was happy with his requests. She knew she loved Ichigo with all her heart and the conditions set by her brother would only strengthen her and Ichigo's bond.

"I have one final request. Should Rukia decide that she no longer wants to be in a relationship with you at any given time, you are to respect her wishes and never see her again. From past experiences I have noted that you are quite meddlesome so I am hoping you respect my request." Byakuya said content.

Ichigo could not believe it. Why did that man have it in for him so bad! The insults just kept coming! Ichigo was fuming, and seeing Rukia staring at her brother as if he was the greatest man in Soul Society pissed him off even more.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, Kuchiki-san! You truly are a wonderful brother!" Isshin said obnoxiously.

Byakuya sent him a strange glare and wondered what it was that attracted Rukia to this unrefined family.

"Nii-sama, can we show Ichigo's father the gardens?" Rukia said content at how the conversation went.

"We may." Byakuya said as he got up. Everyone followed.

Isshin walked next to Byakuya, Ichigo and Rukia walked behind them. Suddenly, Ichigo got an evil idea. He would make Byakuya pay for what he put him through!

As Byakuya went on about the garden's history, Ichigo yanked Rukia away and started running away from the older men. He found a large secluded tree and stopped in front of it.

"What's wrong with you, baka! It's very disrespectful to leave your father and nii-sama's side without notice." Rukia said annoyed at Ichigo.

"I never thought I'd say this but I was tired of your brother's blabbering!" Ichigo said as he sat under the tree.

"He's just concerned. He wants to make sure this is what we truly want." She said as she sat next to him.

Their tense bodies relaxed on the green grass. It had been a long morning. Although Ichigo hated to admit it, Byakuya was right. There were so many other things to think about besides being together.

Rukia rested her head on his upper arm and took Ichigo out of his thoughts. She looked up and he stared deeply into her eyes. They deserved this. They had been through so much in such a short time that if they couldn't be together, life on their respective worlds would turn into one big cruel joke. He leaned closer to her and she slowly tilted her head.

They kissed.

It was strange. Every time they kissed it felt like they were floating in their own little word. It was cliché but that's exactly what they felt. The closeness of their bodies was an unbelievable feeling. It brought a different side for both.

For Rukia, it brought out a side of her she didn't know she had. When she was in his arms and they spent moments like these, she was completely at his will. She let him take control and was utterly comfortable with it.

For Ichigo it was the opposite. It was funny how demanding and controlling she could be, but in these moments he was fully in control. He felt it. He felt her unconditional submission. Their continued kissing as his hands made their way to her small waist. Her hands tangled in his messy hair.

"MH MH!" Byakuya cleared his throat offended as Isshin gave Ichigo a cautious thumbs up. Apparently the spot Ichigo found wasn't secluded enough. Rukia pushed Ichigo away from her as she innocently yelled "nii-sama" and went to stand by him. Ichigo slowly got up as he sent Byakuya a cocky smile.

In the end, neither one could ever win…

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :p<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Two more chapters until the end!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

****World of the Living****

It was winter in Karakura town. Half a year had already passed since Rukia and Ichigo began officially dating. It had been a hectic but happy experience for both. The time they spent dating was quite different than the time they spent as friends. When they were friends their relationship consisted of hollows, battles, and tough love. Now, due to the current peaceful times their time consisted of getting to know each other better and spending time together.

Ichigo would visit Rukia in the evenings after school every other day. He got a part-time job in which he worked the evenings he didn't go to Soul Society. Rukia would usually spend the weekends over at Ichigo's house, and during the week she continued her regular squad duties. They had a very nice system worked out which had been possible mostly due to Byakuya's suggestions.

"This doesn't look too safe Ichigo…"Rukia said skeptical.

"It might be strange at first but you might like it." Ichigo said as he finished putting on his pair of ice skates.

It had been Yuzu's idea to go to the ice rink. Since Ichigo had been spending most of his free time with Rukia, at school, or at work he thought it'd be nice to take them all ice skating.

"Is everyone ready? This is so exciting!" Yuzu said as she walked over to the others.

"Do I have to?" Karin said as she looked at her skates.

"No. You can sit here and wait while we all have fun watching Rukia fall a hundred times!" Ichigo said mockingly.

"Baka!" Rukia said as she went to kick Ichigo but then she realized she was wearing ice skates and almost fell trying to stop herself. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Let's go everyone! Onii-chan don't be mean! Hold Rukia-chan's hand so she won't fall." Yuzu said.

Yuzu gracefully dashed away and Karin followed.

"Alright let's go!" Ichigo said to Rukia.

"Ichigo, this is beautiful! Since I have an ice zanpakuto this should be second nature to me!" She said excited as she let go of Ichigo's hand. She stepped in the rink and was about to keep going when she fell on her face.

"Bahahahahahaha!" Ichigo held his stomach and started laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

He noticed Rukia wasn't getting up.

"Hey Rukia, are you ok?" he asked a little worried as he went to her.

Quickly, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down with her. "Idiot! That's what you get for laughing at me!" she said furrowing her eyebrows. "Now hurry up and help me up!" she demanded.

"What a pain…" Ichigo mumbled.

They held hands as they slowly made their way around the rink. Rukia was starting to ease up. Ichigo could tell she was having fun by the look in her eyes. He loved that about Rukia, everything was new to her. Introducing new things to her every weekend she came over had become one of his favorite things.

After a while of being there Yuzu finally had her fill. They went to change into their shoes and to get some hot chocolate.

"That was awesome thanks onii-chan!" Yuzu said happily as she held her cup of chocolate.

"Thanks ichi-nii" Karin said.

"Ichigo, why do you get the biggest cup of chocolate?" Rukia said as she drank hers.

"Because I'm bigger than you guys!" He said as the aroma of his beloved hot chocolate reached his nose.

She was going to keep mocking him but she looked up and got lost in his happy aura. He had changed. He was still the same short-tempered, scowl-wearing, protective Ichigo, but he was changing. He no longer kept everything inside. He was able to share his emotions with her and his family. He was able to enjoy life and looked truly happy.

****Kurosaki Household****

"I'm going in!" Said Karin as she rushed to take a bath. They were all a little cold after being out all day and decided to take baths. After Karin it would be Yuzu's turn, then Rukias and then Ichigos. The sisters had offered Rukia to go first but she said she would go after them.

"That was very fun" Rukia said as she went in Ichigo's room. She went to her spot in the closet and grabbed a sweater. It was funny how she used to live there when she met Ichigo and now the closet held a spot where she could leave her things for when she came to visit.

"Looks like we have a long wait before we take our baths." Ichigo said lying on the bed.

"Yea…" she was going to go to the desk and read a manga but she chose to go and lay down next to Ichigo. She loved cuddling.

He gave her a small smile as she went and buried herself in his arms.

"Hey…Rukia?" Ichigo asked

"Mmhh?" she responded from her cozy spot in his chest.

"Is this close to what you hoped for?...when you said that you would want to live a life like mine?" he asked softly.

"No. This is better than I could have ever imagined." She said looking into his chocolate eyes.

They stayed like that until they fell asleep.

"Onii—" Yuzu opened her brother's door but froze and turned red seeing him and Rukia sleeping on his bed.

"What's going on Yuzu?" Karin said when she heard her sister stop her calling.

"Oohhh" Karin said at the sight.

"Yuzu, I didn't know you liked spying on our brother" Karin said quietly as she exited the room. Yuzu followed as she closed the door.

"You're so mean Karin!"

They stopped their teasing, looked at each other and smiled. They knew their brother was happy, which was more than they could ask for. They themselves looked forward to the weekends to have Rukia spend time with the family.

**Two hours later…**

"Whaa!" Ichigo yelled as he looked at the clock. They fell asleep and had been sleeping for two hours.

"Be quiet! You're so loud!" Rukia complained as she sat up. She then looked around and noticed it was already dark.

"Baka why didn't you wake us up!" she said as she tried to fix her hair.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but ignored her as he went downstairs.

"Iiiichiiiigooo…..." His dad said with a smirk in a questioning manner.

"W-w-what?" Ichigo answered a little nervous.

"Did you have a good nap?" Isshin said sweetly.

"Shut up old man!" Ichigo said irritated.

"You better be nice to your father son, you don't want Rukia-chan's brother to find out, now do you?" Isshin said grinning. Ichigo gulped.

"Hi everyone!" Rukia said walking in the kitchen unaware of the conversation.

"We saved some food for you guys!" Yuzu said as she heated it on the stove.

"Thank you Yuzu" Rukia said as she walked over to the girl. Rukia had always been curious about learning how to cook. In Rukongai she never got a chance to because she was too poor, and in the Kuchiki mansion she had servants who took care of everything she'd want and need.

Yuzu noticed and asked, "Would you like me to teach you sometime? Karin doesn't really like this kind of stuff so I'd be happy to teach you!" Yuzu said smiling.

"That'd be great!" Rukia said excited.

"Who'd want to eat _her_ food?" Ichigo said with an evil smile.

"Oww! Watch it Karin!" Ichigo rubbed his head after Karin threw a pillow at him.

"Ichi-nii I don't know how Rukia puts up with you! You can be such a jerk!" Karin said from the living room.

"Me? You should see her when no one is around!" He said but got hit with a pan.

"Like I'd ever cook for you!" she turned away from Ichigo and continued to watch Yuzu.

Isshin smiled as he observed his family. From the first time he met Rukia he had a feeling she was special, but looking at them now he could tell she was made for his son and his son for her…

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the chapter! It was short but sweet.<p>

Don't forget to review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update I've been a bit busy. Here's the next chapter and thanks for the lovely reviews =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

****Kuchiki Mansion****

The following six months had passed by just as fast as the first. It was summer now and Ichigo was done with school but they still kept their same routine. It was the weekend and Ichigo was spending it in soul society with Rukia. He had gained enough trust from Byakuya that he was allowed to spend nights over and stay in one of their many spare rooms.

Ichigo sat in said room thinking about the times when his family would visit his mother's grave. He would wonder how his father could be anything but depressed? He knew now. The bond and time his parents shared made every minute worth it. If he had to do it again, he knew his father would. Today, he would take that step further and declare unconditional love to his soul mate. He had found the woman who if he died tomorrow would make him die a happy man.

****Random restaurant in SS****

"Nice to see you could make it! That damn Ichigo sure loves taking all of your free time, doesn't he?" Renji said as he met his friend.

"Thanks for the invite Renji." Rukia said as she sat at the table.

"Yea, yea…" He said casually. The truth was that Ichigo had asked him to keep Rukia busy during the day because he was planning something for her in the evening. Ichigo told Rukia that he would be training with some guys from the 11th division.

"Sorry I haven't been around. I've just been spending most of my free time with Ichigo and his family. But now that I think about it nii-sama has also been requesting that we eat dinner together more often and do other things like that…" Rukia said.

"Well, anyone would act like that knowing that some punk's taking their little sister away!" Renji said ruffling Rukia's hair.

"I'm not little Renji! And Ichigo's not taking me away!" Rukia said smacking Renji's hand away.

'_If she only knew. Ichigo might be doing that faster than she had imagined.'_ Renji thought.

"So are you happy?" Renji said looking into her eyes.

"Yea." She said with a sincere smile.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out and catching up. When the evening came Renji walked Rukia to the Kuchiki mansion.

"See ya Rukia!" Renji said.

"Bye Renji" Rukia answered as she walked into the mansion.

She looked around for Ichigo but didn't find him. She figured he was still training so she decided to take a bath. Being a shinigami didn't really allow for her to dress up, but since she was off duty for the day she decided to wear something nice. She had many fancy clothes being a Kuchiki, she just never got the chance to wear them.

She wore a furisode* with pink and white flowers and a lilac obi*. She also requested that the servants prepare a nicer meal for dinner. They agreed although secretly they didn't do as told. They had been requested to do something else earlier today. After getting ready she was reading a manga in her room when…

"Rukia?" Ichigo called as he approached her room but was amazed at what he saw. He had seen Rukia dress up before when they'd go out in his world, but looking at her now with a more traditional and refined attire she looked like a princess.

"Ichigo! About time you came, dinner should be ready soon." She said looking back down to continue reading unaware of her impression on Ichigo.

Ichigo snapped out of his daze and went to Rukia. He grabbed her manga, put it to the side and held out his hand. She got up with a questioning look.

"What's going on?" she said.

"Why'd you get all dressed up?" He asked as he continued to stare in awe.

"I-I wanted to look nice." She said in a shy voice.

"Let's go." He said and kissed her forehead.

"But dinner will be ready soon and nii-sama-" He interrupted her.

"I spoke to Byakuya already, and you don't need to worry about dinner either." He said holding her hand and leading her out of the room.

She was curious. What was Ichigo up to?

He picked her up, held her in his arms and shunpoed to his destination -her favorite garden-. He gently set her down.

The spot Ichigo picked was breathtaking. There was a blanket on the grass with many fancy cushions (the cushions were Byakuya's idea), there were lanterns hanging on the cherry blossom trees and a small table next to the blanket that the servants had set up with Rukia's favorite foods: rice dumplings, cucumbers, and eggs. There were also treats, candy and chocolates that Ichigo knew she liked from his world.

"Ichigo…" she said speechless as her eyes became watery.

"You look beautiful." He said looking in her eyes.

The scene was perfect. The sun was setting and the lanterns gave the area an ethereal glow. Although Ichigo might not be dressed in fancy clothes or shower Rukia with the most eloquent of speeches, he was perfect for her. She'd hate to ever see him in a battle again, but she loved the way he looked wearing his shinigami robes. They matched his strong and protective personality. She looked into his eyes to find that look he only had for her, the one expressing his endless desire to be with her.

Ichigo was happy to have picked that spot. The place was perfect for the occasion although it dimmed in comparison to her. She looked at her and couldn't help to think of how delicate she looked. He wanted to be the one to protect her then, and the one to continue to protect her now. That was the reason he would always recue her, the reason he would never listen and the reason he could never stay away.

They hugged for a few minutes basking in their love and then went to sit.

"I never thought you could be so mysterious, you planned all this without me knowing." Rukia said as she reached for a dumpling.

"Well, now that your brother likes me somewhat I'm able to have more freedom around here." He said getting comfortable and fixing some cushions.

"So is this what you worked on all day?" Rukia asked.

"This and I talked to Byakuya for some time." Ichigo said biting into his dumpling.

"About what?" Rukia said curious.

"A few things." Ichigo said with a sneaky smile.

She rolled her eyes and continued eating. He would tell her when he's ready.

When they were done, they got up to go for a walk. There were lanterns all over the garden guiding them through the pebbled path. They walked hand in hand listening to the sounds of the streaming water, the trees blowing in the light breeze, and the little critters chirping in the night. Rukia leaned her head on his arm.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said.

"Mmh?" Rukia answered.

"Remember the first time we said goodbye? I assumed that you'd be coming back with us without even thinking that you could be better off in your own world. But when you told me you'd be staying I realized all I wanted was to see you happy so I wasn't really sad. Somehow I knew deep inside we'd meet again" He said as they continued walking. "But when we said goodbye after I lost my powers a part of me thought it was the end. That side of me was wrong. As time passed by I realized how wrong I was. I could have fought for you…I _should_ have fought for you. Instead, I chose to blame you. To blame you for leaving, for not visiting, and even for my feelings. It was easier to sulk in my depression than to fight." He said as he recalled the days they spent apart.

They stopped walking. He turned to face her as he held her hand and said,

"But when we met again all that faded away. I know even though I _had_ to let you go back then, I should have fought for you. Rukia, I won't ever leave you again. I want to always fight for you and be with you..."

"I love you, Kuchiki Rukia." He said in a husky voice.

"Ichigo…I love you too." She said fighting back the happy tears and buried her head into his chest. He put his arms around her and caressed her back.

Byakuya was lighting incense at the family shrine when he felt their reiatsu spike. The feeling wasn't forceful, it was warm and gentle. He smiled and looked at the picture of Hisana. He knew of Ichigo's intentions for the evening, the sudden change in their energy giving him his answer. Through the years his feelings for Rukia evolved into those of a protective older brother. Although he knew her to be capable of taking care of herself, he was at peace knowing she had found someone who would keep her safe, someone who had shown him time and time again his love for her.

****Karakura Town****

Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Keigo, and Mizuiro were at a local restaurant. Ichigo was telling them about the latest news.

"Wwhhaaatt!" Yelled Keigo when Ichigo gave them the news. I guess marrying young was out of style in his world, but that was ok with him. He never really expected to live a "normal" life.

"So when's the wedding?" Mizuiro asked casually as he continued eating his noodles.

"In the fall." Ichigo answered.

"Nice month to get married, Kurosaki. Although it is a shinigami wedding, I would like to extend a helping hand and offer my excellent skills as a tailor should you need them." Ishida said.

Everyone sweat dropped. If Ishida got his hands on anything wedding related Quincy crosses would be the main component.

"Will you be staying here or moving there?" Chad asked.

"Rukia will be the representative of Karakura town so she'll be allowed to stay here. Since I got my powers back I was also offered to work for Soul Society and Urahara-san also offered that I work for him. I never really thought I could make a living out of being a shinigami. I guess we all have our calling in life and this was mine." He said in a serious tone.

Everyone just stared at Ichigo. Their friend had grown so much in the past year, although thinking back on things he had always been like this... kind of like an old soul.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave some feedback :p<p>

**Notes:**

*From what I read a furisode is a colorful kimono with long sleeves that is worn to formal/traditional occasions.

*The obi is the sash of the kimono.

*I chose the wedding to be in the fall since weddings in Japan are common in the spring and fall. I wanted a spring wedding but Ichigo was out of school already (which meant the time frame was after spring.)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone! We have finally reached the ending! Hope you guys enjoyed the story. I didn't do it on purpose but I noticed it ended at 15 chapters (Ichigo's number hehe =p ). Once again thanks for all the lovely reviews and adding the story to your faves/alerts!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

****Kurosaki Household****

During the summer, Byakuya made sure his sister's wedding was nothing less than perfect, besides, it was a Kuchiki wedding after all. Everyone had agreed to have the wedding in Soul Society mostly due to the fact that the wedding had to keep up with the traditions associated with the Kuchiki Clan given that it was one of the four noble houses.

"Onii-chan we're ready!" Yuzu yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming!" answered Ichigo as he frantically looked for something in his room.

"Masaki, our baby boy's all grown up and getting married! Don't worry I'll take you with us!" Isshin said reaching to take the poster of his wife down.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said as he threw a shoe at him. "You're not taking mom's poster with us!" Ichigo said as a vein popped on his forehead.

"You're so embarrassing old man! Ichi-nii, Yuzu, let's go!" Karin signaled as she grabbed her backpack and they headed out the door.

"Whaa? Ungrateful children, don't leave me!" Isshin said as he ran to the door.

They headed to Urahara's so they could go to Soul Society. The rest of Ichigo's friends would also meet them there. Due to this special occasion, Byakuya had arranged for the Kuchiki's senkaimon to be able to safely –and timely- get them there.

****Kuchiki Mansion****

The senkaimon opened leading them to the mansion. Yuzu, Karin, Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki were amazed at the sight. It was like walking to another time, not to mention the mansion's appearance was very overwhelming.

"feeeeww" Tatsuki whistled, "And Rukia's leaving this for _you_?" she said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Woww this is beautiful!" Yuzu said in a high pitched tone as she eyed the mansion.

"She must reaaally love you!" Karin said surprised.

"Now now girls, that is simply what love does to you." Urahara said with a sweet voice.

"You sure married up Ichigo" Keigo chimed in.

Ichigo was fuming and his scowl couldn't get any deeper. These people were _so_ annoying.

"Alright, later Ichigo!" Yourichi said winking as she left with Urahara.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki-dono" The servants greeted Ichigo.

"T-thank you" Ichigo answered a bit shy. He still wasn't used to the formality in which they referred to him.

The servants proceeded to lead the group to their rooms. Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad and Ishida would share a room, Tatsuki and Inoue would share another, Yuzu and Karin would also share their own and finally Isshin would sleep in Ichigo's usual room. Ichigo would not be sleeping there tonight…

****Ichigo and Isshin's room****

The servants left the room. Isshin and Ichigo sat on the ledge staring at the picturesque view.

"Ichigo" Isshin broke the silence.

"Yea?" He answered.

"Your mother would be very proud. You picked the right woman to marry. Rukia-chan will make you and our family very happy." Isshin said looking into his son's eyes.

"Thanks dad." Ichigo said with a smile on his face.

****Rukia's room****

The servants were busy getting Rukia ready. Getting a noble bride ready was no easy task. The bridal garments took quite some time to put on, not to mention the make-up and her hair. Although she was always nice to people even if she wasn't feeling too good, Rukia was starting to get cranky.

"Rukia-chan?" Yuzu shyly called.

"Oh, hi Yuzu!" Rukia said excited.

"Please stay still Kuchiki-sama" one of the women working on Rukia said.

Rukia's face showed signs of crankiness, frustration, and everything in between. Karin noticed and Rukia became embarrassed.

"It's ok Rukia-chan, I don't like getting dressed up either." Karin said trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you." Rukia said with a smile.

When Rukia was finally ready the girls were in awe. Rukia looked beautiful. She looked like a true princess.

"Onii-chan's going to be so excited to see you! You look beautiful Rukia-chan!" Yuzu said smiling.

Rukia tenderly smiled back. She was happy to have such a loving relationship with Ichigo's sisters, she loved them like they were her own sisters. Rukia's eyes started to get watery but she held in the tears as she proceeded to hug them.

****Noble's shrine****

Ichigo and Rukia stood in front of the shrine, their respective immediate families on either side. Ichigo wore a traditional black kimono and stripped hakama for the wedding. Rukia wore a shiro-muku, which is a white kimono of the finest silk. She also wore a wataboshi which kept her face hidden to everyone except Ichigo. Her hair was done up in a very intricate manner with many adornments and combs.

Although the day had felt like a dream, time stopped for Ichigo when he saw Rukia. He couldn't believe the girl who he taught was a burglar when they first met was now to be his wife. They had an unusual start to their relationship. A few minutes after meeting that fateful night she courageously gave her life for him, and yet again she gave him her all when she gave him the power to save his family.

He was thankful their lives had been connected by that fine red thread of fate. He loved her with all his being.

Rukia was also nervous but excited. She couldn't believe she was going to marry the man she loved. He was the man who gave her a reason to fight, a reason to fully live. Before him, she couldn't find the meaning of life. Her life's experiences had frozen all the warmth in her heart, turning it fragile and icy, but Ichigo had melted that icy sadness with his unconditional love.

She was thankful to have met him, the reason of her existence.

During the ceremony, musicians played various flutes. The ceremony was very formal and traditional. Although they were happy to be strengthening their bond in such a spiritual manner, they were a bit relieved when it was over. They didn't like being the center of attention.

After the ceremony the family and newlyweds proceeded to the Kuchiki mansion for the reception.

****Kuchiki Mansion****

When they got to the mansion Rukia had to change again per the traditional customs. Over her kimono she wore a very elegant Uchikike gown. It was red with fancy ornaments and embroidery. When she was ready she headed out to meet Ichigo. She was grumpy yet again. She was too modest and didn't like people dressing her up as if she were a doll.

"Stupid...boring..." he heard her mumbling.

"Yo" He said with a dashing smile.

"Ichigo!" She wasn't expecting him to be there.

"Ready?" He asked as he took in just how beautiful she looked. He couldn't believe she was his wife.

"Yea" she said.

Ichigo started walking towards Rukia. He put his arms around her waist and was leaning in about to kiss her when…

"mh mh" someone cleared his throat.

"It's time to introduce you and to greet our guests." Byakuya said raising an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"Yes nii-sama" Rukia said and they followed. _'Perfect timing as always, Byakuya'_ Ichigo thought.

After the introductions and the greetings the fun started. There were hundreds of guests given the Kuchiki's noble status but that didn't matter. Byakuya had arranged to have an overflowing amount of the best sake in Soul Society along with the best delicacies the servants could create. The mansion was decorated beautifully. Lanterns adorned the trees and there was a special spot for the closest family and friends to sit by the newlyweds.

Hours later people were starting to feel the effects of the sake...

"You have quite a dashing personality ladies…" Mizuiro said flirting with Rangiku and Soi Fon. Soi Fon grumbled and got up to look for Yourichi.

"Why thank you little one!" Rangiku said hugging the boy a little tipsy.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Calm down taichou! It's a party, why don't you go and enjoy yourself with your friend over there?" Rangiku said pointing to Karin.

Karin turned beet red. Isshin noticed.

"What is this Karin? You never told me you had your first crush!" Isshin said yelling.

"Shut up stupid dad!" Karin said hitting him on the head, but she was too embarrassed and ran away from the group.

"Oi Toshiro! What did you do to my little sister?" Ichigo teased him.

Three veins popped by Hitsugaya's forehead but instead decided to go after Karin. He didn't want to be around these belligerent people and he felt partly responsible for Karin's embarrassment.

Inoue was surprisingly happy. She had felt a tinge of jealousy during the day but she had to face the truth, she and Ichigo would _**never**_ happen.

"Would you like some sake my lovely lady?" Kyoraku asked Inoue. Inoue started blushing but Ishida noticed and he got jealous.

"No she wouldn't." He said fixing his glasses.

"Yare yare, you're no fun" Kyoraku said disappointed and Ukitake sweat dropped. How could his best friend have no shame.

****Hours later****

It was getting late and although Ichigo and Rukia were having fun they just wanted to be together -away from all the people-. They looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. They smiled and decided to be sneaky and leave without anyone noticing.

Unfortunately, Byakuya had been keeping a keen eye on his sister. He hated to admit it but he was a little jealous that Ichigo would be taking her away from him. He decided to follow them and reprimand them for leaving without properly saying good bye. Isshin noticed Byakuya's sneakiness and he thought it would be a good idea to follow as well. Yuzu and Karin realized where their father was headed and thought it would be messy if his father followed so they decided to follow. In the shadows, a white-haired boy anaylzed the situation…

****Rukia and Ichigo's room****

The room had been decorated for the special occasion. There were a few candles scattered all over the room and many vases with fragrant flowers. The futon had white petals scattered over it.

"Finally!" Ichigo said as they got to the room.

"Finally? You're not the one who had to wear this restrictive clothing!" she said pouting.

"I guess I could give you a hand with that" Ichigo said seductively walking towards her.

Rukia blushed. The insolence! Since when did Ichigo become so evil! As he got closer she started to get nervous.

"I-I-Ichigo" she said.

He smiled. He liked having the upper hand once in a while. He then turned around and went to get something from his back pack. It was a little velvet box. He walked back to her, stretched his arm out and said,

"Open it"

She nodded and proceeded to open it. It was a silver ring with a little silver bunny at the center and diamonds around it.

"I was heading home from work one day when I saw it. I got it when we first started dating but I was too shy to give it to you then." He said looking into her watery eyes.

"It's beautiful!" she said and launched herself to him. She loved that thoughtful side of him.

"Thank you Ichigo." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I also got something for you!" She said excited as she went to pick up a rectangular box from her desk and placed it by the futon.

Ichigo noticed she was having a hard time walking with her formal clothing. He stood in front of her and reached for her shoulders. They were both inexperienced in this area, but guided by his desire to help her get more comfortable Ichigo initiated the intimate contact. He slowly removed her Uchikike (the elegant gown worn over her kimono).

She froze, her eyes became wide open. Her and Ichigo had slept in the same bed a few times, they had hugged and kissed but never really been this…personal. She relaxed after she was left wearing her silk kimono underneath. Nobility clothing was a very heavy thing to wear.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Unfortunately, there were a few more layers underneath her silk kimono. "I'll be back." She said and went to the room connected to hers. She had gotten a very nice night gown from his world as a gift from the shinigami women's association. When they gave it to her they said something about Ichigo owing them a favor...

She entered the room and the tables turned. Ichigo became nervous upon seeing Rukia wear such little and provocative clothing. He blushed and instinctively turned away as if he had done something wrong. She smiled.

****outside of the room****

Byakuya had finally reached his destination. He had struggled with the decision as to whether he should go or not when…

"sshhh" Isshin said as he approached him from behind and got closer to the room's door.

Byakuya was about to say something when they heard Ichigo and Rukia's voices. They became still. Byakuya was a little bit uncomfortable doing this but he was also oddly curious. He stood still as they heard the voices from the room….

"Don't you want to see my present to you?" Rukia said in a teasing voice.

He gulped.

She walked slowly to him, gently pushed him on the futon and sat next to him. He was blushing furiously but hey, he was a normal healthy guy!

"Close your eyes." She said smiling. He nodded nervously and proceeded to do as told.

"Now open your mouth." She said.

He parted his lips wondering what his wife would do. She took out a chocolate covered strawberry from the box and put it in his mouth.

"Mmmmhh Rukia" he mumbled as he bit into the strawberry relieved and happy. "This is so good, you're the best! Mmmhh" She had gotten his favorite strawberries covered in a special chocolate that only the noble families had the recipe to.

"Do you want some too?" He asked hoping she'd say no.

She whispered in his ear, "No, you're the only strawberry for me."

****outside of the room****

Isshin blushed furiously as he heard the sounds his son was making. Byakuya started seeing red as he heard as well. What perverted things had that boy taught Rukia?

Unfortunately at that moment, Yuzu and Karin reached Isshin. They were running a little too fast and wearing their kimonos so when they tried to stop they stumbled on the other two.

The door gave in.

Ichigo and Rukia turned to find Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and out of all people, Byakuya outside their room!

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said embarrassed while Ichigo had veins popping on his head left and right.

"I apologize." Byakuya was so embarrassed he quickly shunpoed his way out of the situation. Isshin gave them a wink and quickly followed, leaving the embarrassed Yuzu and Karin on the hallway dumbfounded.

Hitsugaya came out of nowhere. He looked up and saw the blushing newlyweds. _'The things I have to deal with'_ he thought. He picked up the two girls and shunpoed faster than the queen of flash herself.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other and smiled. Their union made for a lively and happy family…

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! It's so sad but our story is finally over. I hope the last chapter was fun to read! If enough people request it I might write part 2 of the story, so review and let me know! =D<p> 


End file.
